I Made You Mine
by Kawaii-Hime-Ceres
Summary: Seto wants Yami, despite his promiscuous reputation. Only Problem: Yami's promiscuous reputation. How would Seto possibly know if Yami felt the same way? Male Pregnancy. Please R&R.
1. Will He Want Me Now

Title: I Made You Mine

Main Pair: Seto/Yami

Other Pairings: Yami/Random (no OC's)

Rating: M for Male Pairings, Male Pregnancy, and Future Content (I'll put a warning with each chapter).

Summary: Seto wants Yami, despite his promiscuous reputation. Only Problem: Yami's promiscuous reputation. How would Seto possibly know if Yami felt the same way? Male Pregnancy. Please R&R

Thank You Chibi Chib!

----

Seto sat on the floor, in one of the side bathrooms, He'd made sure to lock it. He didn't need Mokuba to come barging in. That boy had a knack of finding him wherever he was in the house; even the most unused parts. Not that he liked to keep secrets, but this was a very private matter. Tossing number 12 into the trashcan he growled. No mater how much he wished it wasn't, they were all the same: two pinks lines, a plus sign, or the single word PREGNANT.

Evolution of species, he supposed, allowed such a thing in males. Same gender relationships, bodies had to find a way to adapt. He was sometimes puzzled why females couldn't impregnate other females. He summed it up to for dozens of century's woman have done the child barring, while the men did the working. Now woman did both, so why couldn't men.

He sighed, drumming his fingers on his flat chest. He was 16, what in the world would he do with a kid. He wasn't even in a relationship with the guy, unless you counted being able to pick up the phone for a good fuck. Money wasn't the issue. He was the CEO of Kaiba Corporations. What was the problem was that he wasn't married. There was the issue of being underage; sure he could consent because he was over 13, but he wasn't considered an adult till 18. One could say that he was more an adult than others his age; after all, he raised his brother, and ran a company. But, how in the hell would he find time to go to school. He supposed he could hire a nanny, or maybe settle for home schooling. Seeing as that once the school found out, and he began to show he would be put in those special classes with the rest of the 'delinquents'.

Yami, the boy who had gotten him pregnant was no saint. Yami defined whore nicely. No drugs, alcohol, money, or even disease were involved. But if you knew the boy well enough, he was sure to show you a 'good time'. He should have stayed in America, and this would have never happened. He rubbed his temple. Yami had been caught in bed kissing Yuugi, he remember that, that had been the reason that he was sent to America at the age of 8 to live with some relatives. He had come back a year ago, because Yuugi couldn't cope with high school, and demanded his brother. They caved in, and now he was back. Apparently separating the two brought them closer together. Because now, hell, he even showed his twin brother a 'good time'.

He ran his fingers through his hair. It was four in the morning, and he was exhausted. He tied a knot in the garbage bag, and stood up. He had to start getting ready for school. Bag in hand he left the bathroom to go to his bedroom, and use his normal bathroom. He could burn these later after he saw a doctor. He was already considering abortion; after all, he didn't need a child. A child could set him back, and so could the father of the child.

His mind wondered to the last night they shared.

----

Start Flash Back

"Stop the car." Seto told the driver as they passed the park. He had noticed Yami sitting on the park bench. From the looks of it he was soaking wet, and shivering cold. The driver did as told. Exiting the car Seto walked over to Yami. "9 in the evening, shouldn't you be at home? Or are you heading home from having a 'good time'."

Yami gave a dry laugh. If he had been out having sex, he would have stayed longer, and avoided the storm. He sighed. That wasn't the case. He had been at home, and doing his homework when the argument started. "I was kicked out for the evening."

"What for?" Seto didn't expect to be told. Yami for the most part was a private boy, much like himself.

"It doesn't involve Yuugi." Yami pushed plastered bangs from his eyes and tucked them behind his ears. "I've no place to go, as most 'decent' establishments are closed. So here I am."

Seto sighed, looking Yami in the eyes. "Get in the limo." It wasn't a question, or a demand. It was more an offer. He wasn't after a 'good time', he just felt like being nice for once.

Yami nodded his head slowly; he wasn't mounted with options. He scooped up his school bag, which had been placed in a garbage bag. "You're wanting a good fuck out of this right?" His voice dripped disappointment, as he muttered.

Seto shook his head. As great as that had sounded, and as much as he had wanted it, no that wasn't what he was after. "If you weren't such a nymph you wouldn't have that problem." It was pathetic that out of Jou, Honda, Ryou, and Marik that if Yami wasn't offering a fuck then they didn't want to offer him anything in return.

"Well that's all I'm good at." Yami followed after Seto who was leading them to the limo.

"There's got to be something else that your good at. You use to be very passionate about Duel Monsters. What happened to change you?"

"They sent me to America." Yami sat in the limo next to Seto. "They say that twins are two parts of one soul." He looked out the window, and watched the scenery pass him by.

"There is love out side of brotherhood." Seto smiled softly. He could say that confidently because he had a brother. He was sure he would never show him a 'good time'.

Yami had a twinkle in his eyes it was a rare, but beautiful expression on his features. "I'm sure there is." He could warm up to Seto. But he was almost positive that after this evening, that Seto's kindness would wear off. Storms were such a strange thing.

The rest of the drive was a silent affair. Seto watched Yami who was watching the scenery pass him by.

Inside the mansion Mokuba was in the living room. 'Apparently he is waiting for me to get home from the office.' Seto thought to himself.

Mokuba looked over the sofa when he heard the door shut. Seeing Seto with Yami his cheeks stained red. "One of those nights brother."

Seto dropped the briefcase on the catchall table at he front door. "No it isn't." He smiled, and walked into the living room. "He's going to stay here."

Yami grinned watching Mokuba's cheeks stain red. He put his school bag on the floor under the catchall table, and followed after Seto. "Seto found me in the park. I had an argument with Sugoroku. Do you mind me staying the night?" He was being polite to the younger Kaiba, as he ruffled his hair.

Mokuba shook his head, and smiled. "Will you make some chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast in the morning?" Yami was an excellent cook when it came to fixing breakfast.

"Of course, with eggs, bacon, the works." Yami laughed. He stretched, shivering slightly as the wet clothing brushed against his frozen skin.

Seto pressed his hand on Yami's back, pushing him forward. "Let's go to my room and get you some dry clothes, and a warm bath." Seto and Yami smiled to Mokuba, before heading up the stairs. Seto stopped mid-way and called out to his brother. "Don't stay up to late. We have school tomorrow. No skipping, no excuses!"

"Same to you Big Brother!" Mokuba giggled, and returned to the TV. There was only thirty minutes of the movie left.

Yami told Seto he didn't want to be alone when he was so cold, so Seto bathed him, and aloud him to share his bed. Yami, held onto Seto as if it was going to be the last night they shared.

Seto hated it because he didn't want Yami to feel so alone. He knew how it felt, because he felt the same way too. This night didn't have to be the only night they were on pleasant terms, right?

They both wanted more nights were Yami didn't have to be on call for them to have a 'good time'.

During an unknown hour of the evening Seto was whimpering in his sleep. His dreams were often nightmares of which when he awoke, he couldn't remember; which was probably a good thing. His whimpering awoke Yami.

Yami whispered in Seto's ear. "I know just how to calm your nerves." He took the lobe of the ear into his mouth. He was already breathing heavily, when Seto awoke to his ministrations.

End Flash Back

----

It was not a quick fuck like the other times. Seto remembered how they had made slow enduring love to one another. It had lasted longer than four hours from the play to the finish. They were captivated by each other, it was a moment neither wanted to end. In morning, he had awoken in clean sheets, bathed, and in fresh clothes with Yami down stairs already starting on breakfast.

There was no getting over the fact that he wanted Yami. But, did Yami want him? Especially, now that he carried his child.

----

Please Read and Review


	2. Tomatoes Plotting Revenge

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_I don't think any warnings really apply, but to be on the safe side._  
_Warnings: Language, Angst  
_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Major Thanks to Chibi Chib.))_

----

Seto sat across from Mokuba at dinner was at one of the smaller tables located in one of the smaller rooms instead of it being in the main dinning area that could easily seat a party of 40.

Mokuba looked over the table, as he waited for dinner to arrive. His brother had a glass of orange juice, next to his cup of water. This he probably would not have found strange had it been breakfast, but because it was dinner, and he generally just had a glass of water, Mokuba didn't consider this a normal event. The rest of dinner was 'typical' containing a small salad, meat, a vegetable, and a roll.

Mokuba had noticed that his big brother as of late seemed to be 'craving' heavy amounts of pasta and bread. He didn't find this too strange; his brother was known to take bouts of not eating at all, and then eating everything. Especially what ever his body craved the most. Mokuba supposed he might be the same one-day if he ever got addicted to work and nothing else.

"Big Brother." Mokuba smiled innocently. "You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Seto was pushing tomatoes off his plate. He had specifically told them not to put them in his salad, yet somehow there they were. Maybe they were not use to the adjustment, as months previous he'd of welcomed the red fruit, desired it even. But, since this life had started growing inside of him they made him nauseous. Once the offensive red fruit was gone, he looked up smiling at his brother. "How would you feel about another person living here with us?" He took a bite of his lettuce. "This person will need a LOT of attention." He made sure to emphasize 'lot', so his brother understood that when this person did enter the house it wouldn't just be about Mokuba.

"If it makes you happy Big Brother, then I don't care if it is 1 or 100 you add to this house." Mokuba giggled. "So, who's this person?"

Seto didn't plan on having a hundred kids, maybe one or two. He knew at least one at this point in time. He could feel Mokuba's eyes on him as he came back from thought. His cheeks were becoming hot; blushing wasn't something he did often. "I cannot really tell you who Mokuba because I really haven't met this person myself." He sighed at how lame that came out.

"Now, Big Brother, that worries me. Why would a stranger make you happy?" Mokuba had forgotten about dinner as focus on his brother became more intense.

Seto was heading straight into a mood swing as he sat down his fork. He too had forgotten about the salad for the moment. A tear ran down his cheek. "Because Mokuba, I'm pregnant with…" He choked on fast falling tears.

Being nine, he was excited for a hinted moment till his brother's tears fell fast. The concern of whom it was conceived with wasn't much on his mind because he knew his brother had only been with Yami. Now, with that thought in mind, yes there was concern. He got up from his seat, walking around the table; he sat down next to his brother. "Aren't you happy Big Brother?"

"Sixteen, unmarried, and carrying a sluts child." Seto rested his hand on his flat stomach. "I suppose in a way I am happy. But, what will Yami think of me?"

Mokuba could feel himself shrinking three times, one for each 'insult' Seto belted himself with. Four if you counted the fact of Yami's promiscuity. "If Yami thinks less of you for being pregnant with his kid, then he's just a black kettle." Mokuba put his hand on his brothers, which was still resting on his stomach. "Because Yami himself isn't exactly white sheep material." He smirked inward at being able to reference two wise sayings in one go.

Seto's tears had faded, and he was actually smiling. "So, then you're alright with this?"

Mokuba moved back to his chair. "Yes, and you better start eating before you make the little one angry at lack of supper that should have arrived 10 minutes ago." He smiled when Seto started eating again, and he to started eating again. "So how far are you?"

Seto had almost forked a tomato. Half wondering how he missed one, he shrugged it off. "The doctor says two months." He stared at the fork that now contained lettuce.

Mokuba giggled. "Is your salad plotting revenge?"

"Only the tomatoes." Seto smirked, and then his eyes narrowed. "Lets keep this discussion between us because Yami doesn't know. I'm still contemplating on how to tell him."

"It's your business big brother." Mokuba sat on his knees, and reached across the table. He took the tomatoes from his brother's plate. "Now you won't have to worry."

Seto could only wish Yami would be in Mokuba's position, and picking the tomatoes off his plate. Thankful though for his brother, as those tomatoes seemed to be multiplying and taking over his salad. "Thank You." He again gave a sincere smile.

Mokuba giggled, and sat back down properly. "You're welcome." He popped one into his mouth. "Just means extra for me." He too was a tomato fanatic.

"Only until I can stomach them again." Seto laughed.


	3. Class Relocation

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Light Detailed Yellow and Green Citrus, Sexual Reference, Language. This chapter includes a moment of Puzzleshipping. In this fic Yami and Yuugi are twins, which means incest. It is lightly detailed. Sorry in advance if you didn't see it comming, but it was hinted in Chapter 1. I don't plan on there being any other moments like this one, but I won't promise.  
_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Major Thanks to Chibi Chib.))_

Seto was coming from the principles office, having just come back from handing in his confirmation letter of pregnancy. Having done that, he was now being relocated from P.E. to one of 'those' classes. They labeled it as Parenting 101, or something like that. Better Parenting in the title rather than Pregnancy. Although, he knew that would be covered to. But, at least with Parenting he could pass it off as extra help in raising Mokuba, not that he needed any.

Seto saw Yami sitting in the chair; he assumed waiting to see the principle, as a note was in his hand. "Yami, what are you doing here?"

Yami smiled softly, looking up into Seto's eyes. Since their night together that they had made love Seto hadn't called him over. They still spoke casually, on occasion in-between classes, or when they had a project together. "I've gotten someone pregnant, so I am making a request to be moved from P.E. to Parenting 101."

Seto took a sharp breath, his hand on instinct move to his flat stomach. Does Yami know? How? Or was it someone else he had gotten pregnant? If that is the case, great, now my kid is going to have siblings. That means I'll have less of a chance of getting Yami in the long run. Noticing his hand, he growled, and moved it away hoping that Yami hadn't noticed, or if he had, didn't take note of it. "Who?" It was all he could choke out.

"I'm sure you already know Seto." Yami, smirked noticing Seto's hand, and stood up as he heard his name being called. "And, what is such an outstanding student as yourself doing here?" It was more a play on words as they both equally matched in intellect, straight A's, and honors classes.

If Yami was going to be in the class he'd find out. Seto sighed, as there was no getting around it. "Getting moved out of P.E. to Parenting 101."

"I'm sure you have your reasons Seto. Guess we'll still be sharing every class together." Yami had a slight red tinge creep onto his face, as he held his hand up in farewell. Seto would be his, and he had made sure of it even if Seto hadn't realized it just yet. "Catch you next class, if you can stomach it."

Seto grimaced as he suddenly remembered that next class was Biology. It used to be a favorite, but since the start of his second month the smells of the classroom made his stomach churn. He could generally ignore the urge to empty the contents of his stomach, but still he was sure that others took notice of how pale he looked. "Yeah, sure." He grumbled.

Yami's laugher could be heard as he closed the door behind him.

----

Yami sat in the bedroom he shared with his brother. It was his last evening in his home. It amazed them both that it was allowed, especially after why he was sent abroad in the first place. Then again they both assumed that their grandpa knew they couldn't be kept apart. Maybe that is why this was happening, that he had to move. No he knew the reason, it was because he refused to quit his current job, and work in the shop located down stares. He sighed, having no clue where he'd go from here.

Yuugi leaned on the framing of the door to their bedroom, smiling weakly. "You will at least sneak in through our window." The words were choked, and barely above a whisper.

Yami ran his fingers through the creases of the bed sheet, welcoming his brother to join him. "Of course. But, there is something you need to know." He looked at his brother with a soul-searing gaze as joined him. "I gave Seto a gift."

"I know brother." Yuugi slid into his brother's lap, his lips pressing against the others neck. His husky voice muffled by flesh. "But, will he accept you as I have, and do daily."

Yami whimpered, praising Rah that grandpa was out of the house; they could be as loud as they wanted to be. He could give his brother a proper good bye. "I made him mine. He carries our child." His fingers tangled into his brother's hair, and tilted his head, his tongue tracing the out line of his lips.

"Don't you worry that when he finds out you intentionally did it that he will be angry with you?" Yuugi's nimble fingers made quick work of his brother's shirt. Cool fingers ran over heated flesh, tugging at the tiny rings of silver in his brother's nipples.

Yami's back arched, breathing heavily as he ground his hips into his brothers. "I had no other gift to give him for loving me. I also selfishly wanted to insure that it is me he desires in the end." He pulled his brothers shirt from his body. "You should really consider buttons." He grinned.

Yuugi ran his hand over the clothed erection teasingly before undoing his brother's pants. "I understand your need." He purred. "You will still come to me won't you?"

Yami ran a finger under the waistline of his brother's pants, and then slowly teasingly undid them. "If Seto asked me to stop. I would." He breathed heavily. He didn't want to hurt either Yuugi or Seto. He took his brother's length into his hand. "But, I would come to you for everything else." He smiled.

Yuugi's hips thrust into the rhythm his brother was giving. "Just incase this is the last time…" His breathing was erratic. "Love me like it is going to be the last time."


	4. Becoming A Couple

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Language, Vague Sexual __Reference_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Major Thanks to Chibi Chib.))_

_---- _

Second and forth periods were the only time homeroom students relocated to different classrooms, second was science, and forth was a class of choice (P.E., Art, ETC.)

It was a Monday, and the clock had just ticked its way into announcing the end of third period. Seto stood up, streatched, and made his way for the door when Yami approached him.

Yami smiled. "I visit Yuugi in between, but you want to walk with me to our next class?" Yami, for the sake of Seto's reputation, didn't mention the fact that the next class was Parenting 101. Although he was sure it wouldn't mater, as people would find out eventually why the two of them now attended this class.

Due to the request of their grandfather Yuugi and Yami shared different homerooms, although they were on the same schedule. The 'clique' of friends didn't get to share lunch together, because it was designed that you had lunch in your homeroom during third period. However, there was the 10 minutes of free time between first and second, third and fourth.

"Why not." Seto muttered, distracted, as he dug through is bag. He was searching for an apple he had brought with him, but hadn't eaten at lunch. He was starving, and starting to wish he had eaten it sooner.

"Hungry?" Yami grinned as he watched Seto bite into the apple. From what he gathered, Seto looked as if he'd just found treasure in the shiny, red fruit.

"Starving." Seto sighed as he rolled his eyes, eating as they walked. Yami still didn't know why he was attending Parenting 101. What he found strange was that Yami hadn't even asked why. The more he thought of it, it seemed Yami had become more protective over Seto in school gradually over the past couple months. Was he showing and not realizing it; was he more moody than normal, were his typical habits out of whack? Was it everyone that noticed, or was it that only Yami noticed? But then why didn't Yami say anything. Lost in thought, and far from paying attention he walked right into Yuugi.

"Ack." Yuugi took a couple steps back, and Yami caught Seto. He grinned. "We'll if it isn't our glowing CEO."

Seto's eyes widened. He'd heard pregnant people had a glow about them. Maybe he was doing a bad job of hiding his 'issue', and was giving off more than he should have. "I am not fucking glowing!" He paused. "Sorry, Yuugi." He sighed, as that was so unlike him to apologize for something, but he really didn't care. He was more into the apple. This he could surmise was a mood swing.

Yuugi smiled and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's alright." He decided not to press further, but Seto did have a glow. He turned his attention to Yami, and hugged his brother. "How is your new class going?"

"Good, on my way there now." Yami returned his brothers hug, and he leaned in so he could speak more privately to his brother. "I'm staying with Mr. Higa." Yuugi nodded, and both boys smiled.

Seto after hearing who Yami was staying with, didn't pay any other attention to their conversation. He was too into finishing his apple to even notice that Yami had started walking without him.

Yuugi nudged Seto. "My brother is willing to do anything to be with you." He smiled brightly. "You'd better get a move on it, or you'll be late to your next destination." He turned, and left Seto who had a dumbstruck expression.

Seto told himself to walk. Did Yami really love him? But then why hadn't Yami come over in the past three months? Then again he hadn't called Yami to come over, or gone over to see him either. He sighed. When he felt Yami clasp his hand into his own and started to lead him, he looked up and smiled. He was a love struck dragon. Who was he to argue? Damn these mood swings. When they passed the garbage can he tossed the apple core into the garbage. It then registered to him that now Yuugi would know what class he had instead of P.E. Then again he could guess that he already know via Yami. Not that it bothered him, it seemed those two who told everything to each other didn't share it past them. He was thankful that Yuugi hadn't said the name of his next class in the hall.

The classroom was set up with four small round tables that held four chairs each. "Afternoon Mrs. Sato." They both greeted the teacher.

Mrs. Sato was an elderly, married woman of a claimed 30 years. She had soft, curly, silver hair that fell to her shoulders. Today she wore stockings, a light cream long sleeve blouse, and dark brown skirt. "Afternoon Kaiba, Mutou." She smiled.

----

The last 15 minutes of class was deemed free time. Seto would have normally used this time to study, much like the others students. However, today he was tired, and felt more like taking a nap. For Seto, this could be considered strange, but in his current state he didn't care how anyone took this action.

Yami, however, seemed to have other plans for him. "Seto, how come you don't call me anymore." His voice seemed a little on the depressed side.

"Between school, the company, and going to bed early I haven't had much time." Seto leaned back in his seat, stretching he yawned. "Besides if you were concerned why didn't you just show up at my place?"

Yami watched Seto stretch and caught a glimpse at his stomach that did in fact show a bulge. Somehow it went unforeseen when Seto was standing, sitting, or even resting his hand on it. "I didn't know if me wanting us to be an us was a mutual thing."

Seto looked Yami in the eye. "I'm in no mood to be pounded into the mattress. Even if I was, I don't have the strength, or the right condition to be doing so." He wanted to be loved, and to be wanted. But how could he ask for this, when he held a secret from Yami.

Yami frowned. He didn't really want to 'pound' Seto into the mattress. He wanted more nights like the last night they had. He actually wanted more than just that, he wanted everything involving Seto, and that Seto could give. "I want you Seto, and I don't mean as a fuck toy."

Seto rubbed his temple wondering just who was the pregnant one as they both seemed to be having mood swings. Maybe Seto was wearing off on Yami. Yami wanted him, and had just admitted it. Now if Seto could tell Yami. But how could he do that? He was pregnant, and had been hiding it for close to three months. Seto's life was pretty much to the point of being preplanned; when he finished school he would be full time at his company. A child, now that he had thought about it, was miniscule in the equation that was Seto. Yami had so much life ahead of him. There was no telling where Yami could go, but if Yami knew about the child, and took both the child and Seto, it was giving up so much. There he was lost in thought again, and brought back as Yami clasped their hands together. Seto wanted to pull away, but couldn't. "I'm not worth it Yami." He had unknown tears streaming down his face.

Yami moved his free hand, and pressed it against Seto's stomach. "Because of this?" If he was going to get Seto, he should go ahead and put it in the open that he knew. Seto's free hand rested atop of Yami's, his face held surprise. Yami sighed. "Seto, last I checked it takes two to tango. That is our baby."

Seto's eyes narrowed, another mood swing coming on. He was happy that Yami wanted him, somewhat in disbelief that he knew, and shocked that he wanted to accept responsibility. "Remove the Y, and add IES then you've got it right."

Now it was Yami's turn to express shock. "Babies." He choked. "As in multiples?"

Seto rolled his eyes. "Yes, they suspect twins, but they won't know for sure till I have a sonogram at five months." He crossed his arms. "Should you have guessed different seeing as you are a twin yourself."

"Yeah, normally in my family it goes every other generation." Yami had a goofy, apologetic grin. "Guess I'm just special."

Seto could have smacked Yami, but refrained. "As touching as this is, the bells going to ring. I'm going on ahead so I can go to the bathroom."

Yami sighed, watching Seto go through mood swings. "So, are we a couple then?" He dared to ask. Now that Seto knew there wasn't anything to hold him back was there.

"A couple is a pair of people Yami." Seto sighed. He ached for Yami, and selfishly wanted him to himself. "It doesn't include the multitude of people in your cell phone who call you for a good time, or your brother."

It was noticeable that Yami was holding back tears. "I've already told my brother that if you asked it of me, I would stop." He paused. "I'd tell everyone else the same."

Seto was thankful that the room was not filled with silence, and that their conversation had thus far and was continuing to go unheard. Things were 'flying' from their mouths he was sure neither wanted anyone else to know. He sighed heavily. Yami was willing to give up his brother, and the list in his cell phone. But, could Yami hold true to his word? Seto wasn't in any mood or condition to have wild throws of passion in bed every night. Would Yami despite his spoken words, go against them? "Yami, you know as good as I do taking sex away from you is like punishment."

"Seto, love isn't just about sex. It is about the passion in ones heart, the desire to please and pleasure beyond the bedroom. It is the need to accomplish great things to better yourself, your partner, and over all the couple as a whole entity." Yami sighed; he started to collect his books.

Seto had to give it to Yami for having a good grasp on love. Probably a lesson taught from loving his brother beyond the status of family ties. "It is selfish of me, even if I don't agree with it, to request that you stop loving your brother as you do." He packed his things quickly, and was in the process of standing when Yami stood with him.

"How can you consider it selfish of you when it is I who made the decision to end my promiscuous acts, end the relationship with my brother? Both of those, mind you, could never complete me." Yami's eyes locked into Seto's. "You complete me just as I complete you."

Seto sighed. "We may complete each other. But, when you are sexually frustrated, and hormone driven because that is the one part of the relationship I cannot give you during pregnancy will it hold true? I've never been with another other than you. Where you have been with multiples. Not to mention when was the last time you had sex. For me it was the night we made…" He swallowed hard. To say that word, the one word that could express what he had felt.

"Friday, with Yuugi." Yami found the floor interesting. "Before that about every other night. But only because they called me." It was barely above a whisper. "So, I like sex. I'm still willing to give it up to be with you. I'm not going to cheat on you."

"You break my heart Yami… I'll break you." Seto, with only two minutes till the bell chimed, pushed past Yami. "Do you want a ride to Mr. Higa's after school?"

Yami followed after Seto. He knew that was as close to an answer he was going to get concerning them being a couple. He was happy with that. Then the offer of a ride after school sunk in. "How do you know about me staying with Mr. Higa?"

"I over heard you when you were speaking to Yuugi. But, past that don't worry I didn't eves drop I was too busy eating. You know that thing I do to keep both me and your possible two children happy?" Seto was back to his cocky attitude; perhaps it was because he was annoyed from prolonging his trip to the bathroom. Which thankfully the teacher had excused the class early, not that either was paying attention at the moment she had done so.

"You're not going to ask why I had to change my living location?" Yami pushed the door to the bathroom open letting Seto in first. It was a form of being a gentleman, something men normally did for woman. Well, he didn't have a woman; he had a man, so why not extend the same courteously.

Seto gave a quick smile as Yami opened the door, but it was quickly doused. Why was he smiling over simple jesters; many people at the office did it for him all the time and he never smiled. "No, I'm not going to ask." He quickly scanned the bathroom, finding it empty, he continued. "Just like I'm not going to ask how you knew that I was pregnant."

"Well, anyways, yes I'd like a ride." Yami stood at the urinal next to Seto's. "But, I'd much rather skip Mr. Higa's and go straight to your place before I go to work." He was pushing it, and he knew it. But if they were going to be a couple, then why couldn't he have a little time with his lover. "We could study together." He threw out an excuse.

Seto washed his hands, and via the mirror looked at Yami, or more like his backside as he was still going. Boy that boy could go. Made you wonder if it was an every time thing, or if the boy just held it. "Sure, we can go to my place. What time is work for you?"

"Six to Ten. My usual shift." Yami grinned, and washed his hands.

Yami watched Seto via the mirror. It was an interesting stare down between the two, as silence fell. It was shortly broken by not only the bell but by another boy entering the restroom. If they had been given another minute or two they probably would have started a kissing session. Whether thankful or not, they left the men's room and headed back to their homeroom.


	5. Three In the Morning

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Language, Vague Sexual __Reference_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Major Thanks to Chibi Chib and Buka2000.))_

_---- _

Yami with blurry eyes caught a glimpse of the clock that viewed 3 am, stretching he reached for his cell phone that was on the dresser. All right, it is three in the morning, who the fuck is calling. 'Seto' was on the caller ID. "Seto." He slurred out, almost sound drunk, but it was the fact of being woken.

"…Yami!" Seto mumbled; from a guess he was on speakerphone. Yami could hear the sheets rustle, and wondered what the hell Seto was doing. Seeing as he wasn't there, Yami wasn't about to ask. Through labored breathing Seto muttered. "Driver. There. 10. Minutes. No. Late." Then there was dial time.

Yami rolled off the bed, and onto the floor with a thump. Damn it hurt. It was enough to put some sense into him. With eyes half lidded he felt the floor, his hands brushed against the cloth of his pajama bottoms. He slowly stood up with a sway, and pulled his pajama bottoms on, one hand all the while holding onto the bed for support. It wasn't normal for anyone to call him at this hour. He was always in bed by midnight, unless he planned on staying over.

Yami still barefoot, and shirtless stopped in the kitchen. Finding a pen in the drawer, he pulled a paper towel from the roll and scribbled a note. He made it a point to let Mr. Higa know who he was, and that he'd call later in the morning. Signing it, he stuck it to the fridge in plan view. He then slowly and silently walked out the door to find the limo waiting for him; wearily he crawled in.

Arriving at the mansion, having falling asleep in the limo, and having been awoken again he was starting to feel exhausted. He was craving sleep, and his brain ached. When no one answered, he punched in some numbers on the keypad, and let himself in. Taking himself into the depths of the mansions via memorized patterns.

A Blue Eyes Dragon covered a set of double doors made of thick rich oak. The tail of the dragon curling around a set of sterling silver handles, and the eyes of the beast made it feel as if he was studying you before you entered. What did Yami care at this hour, he didn't know? What he did know is that he was here, sleep and sex deprived, and noticeably clad in nothing but his pajama bottoms.

It wasn't carpet that met ones feet when you stepped into the bedroom; it was the same oak as the door. It was cool on one's feet, Seto couldn't take the heat, and thus his room resembled as such, with not only the cool air that could form frost but with the colors as well; deep rich royal blues, and lust worthy ornate silver. The room itself wasn't large, mater of fact; it was one of the smaller rooms the mansion had to offer. The walls held portraits of his Blue Eyes in different positions, and only two other oak pieces of furniture occupied the room: a nightstand, and a dresser. One door led to a walk in closet, while another led to a master bath.

Yami sat on the sled style bed that was queen sized and of the same oak, it was enough to comfortably hold two adults. But, when Seto slept alone it wasn't enough to let him know that he was alone. Yami grinned remembering how Seto insisted that the sheets be taken well care of even if they were cotton, and 'cheep'. They were from Yami, not that his brother or the dozen servants needed to know. Upon one of the first visits from Yami, he had complained, and later the two had gone out and bought Seto new sheets. To Seto's surprise he did like cotton better than silk. They were Seto's favorite royal blue color.

After lingering over the sheets, the clock was now glaring an angry four am. He sighed as he noticed Seto was deep in slumber. Why had Seto called? At this moment, Yami didn't care; he was exhausted. Yami pulled back the sheets, just enough to slip under, and also to take in the nude form of Seto. He was curled up almost into a ball. His stomach was noticeable; but it him all the more precious, alluring, and sexy. Yami scooted close against Seto, holding him, his hand draped over his side and onto his stomach.

----

A full fledge sheet of light coated the room, as Seto's eyes fluttered open. Upon looking at the clock it was a little after ten. He must have forgotten to set his alarm. Good thing he didn't have school, work, or projects to do involving the two. He was hot for some extreme reason, and his backside was sweaty. He didn't like to be hot, trying to move from the heat source he roll over and was greeted with Yami's sleeping form. "Yami… What in the fuck are you doing here?"

Yami's eyes snapped open upon hearing Seto's raised voice. It took a few before he registered Seto asking him why he was here. "You are the one that called me at three in the morning! Even had the limo waiting for me outside of Mr. Higa's." He blinked that Seto didn't remember. It was strange. He reached in the pocket of his pajamas and found his phone. Flipping to last call, he showed it to Seto. "See!"

Seto took the phone; he studied it, once satisfied he closed it. He stretched, and smiled. "It is nice to wake up next to you." He felt his cheeks grow hot, and another mood swing was fast approaching.

Yami smiled bright, and changed positions so he could lean forward and slowly lick the out line on Seto's lips. He drew the lower lip forward with his teeth, and sucked slowly hoping to draw some fire from Seto.

Seto took a heavy breath, and pulled back enough to free his lip. Then he crashed their lips together; feverishly he formed a passionate kiss. Moments slip by till reluctantly Seto pulled away for need of air, food, and a much-needed trip to the bathroom. "Sorry, Yami." He got up, and headed to the side room.

Yami, flopped onto his back, and stared at the ceiling. It had been past a week since he had taken anyone to bed, and he was truly to the point of being sexually frustrated. How had Seto made it close to three months? He growled low in his throat. It wasn't Seto's fault, but it still didn't explain why he just up and left.

Yami, called Mr. Higa apologized for calling so late, and then after a brief conversation to let the man know he was all right he untangled himself from the sheets, and slid out of bed. He headed to the same door Seto had just exited through. Finding himself in the bathroom with Seto already brushing his teeth. He was suddenly reminded he didn't have anything toiletry or clothing wise.

Seto looked up, and into the mirror. He could see Yami watching him, clad in pajama bottoms, and holding his cell phone. Having finished brushing his teeth, he smiled. "Didn't bring anything with you did you?"

Yami's give large innocent eyes, with a slight pout on his lips, and a bit of red staining his cheeks. "Just me, my pajama bottoms, and my cell phone." He raised a finger as he mentioned each thing, acting cute about it. He then ran that same set of fingers through his hair trying to bring some life and containment to his locks that were screaming disobedience.

Seto grinned mischievously as he watched Yami via the mirror. "I do suppose that at three in the morning your priority wasn't packing for an over night stay." He opened the cabinet, and bent over. "Sorry, about leaving the bed abruptly I had to really go. I heard you on the phone, so I went ahead and brushed my teeth.

Yami could feel his breath hitch in his throat. "So, then you don't mind having a little fun before breakfast." He slowly slid his hands onto Seto's rear, squeezing softly before letting his fingers wonder.

"Yami." Seto stood up slowly, letting Yami's fingers linger. The last time he had eaten was snack time around 9 pm. His stomach was telling him to eat, but other areas were telling him to have a little fun. It had after all been close to three months, and he'd had Yami waiting for a little over a week. He smiled, as he sat the spare toothbrush on the counter. Then he slid his arms around Yami's waist. "Can you hold off just a bit longer?" He kissed Yami softly, and took his hand putting it on his stomach. "Just till after lunch."

Yami grinned, and rubbed Seto's stomach is a soft slow circular motion. "I suppose after not eating since dinner time that a few certain someone's are starving." He kissed Seto's cheek. "Starving is the word you like to use now, isn't it." When Seto nodded, a soft blush on his cheeks Yami began to slowly place soft kisses from his nose to his lips. "I can wait."

It was moments like this that meant the most to Seto. Moments like this one that he treasured most. Yami had a gentle side, aside from his carnal hunger that he could let loose in bed. It was this side, these actions, that let Seto know that Yami was showing trust. It was a side that Yami couldn't afford to show to many people for reputation purposes; maybe also Yami feared being taken advantage of. If that was the case, then why did he allow all those people into his bed? One could suppose it was to hold up ones reputation at school. Yami has the ability to understand what I need and want; maybe just maybe he was able to keep his word.

Yami clasped his hand into Seto's bringing him back into the realm of reality and not one of thought. Yami grinned. "You'd get lost in that head of yours if it wasn't for me pulling you back."

"Just thinking of you." Seto could feel his cheeks grow hot, as blush crept over his cheeks. "I think I…" He took a heavy breath, and swallowed hard. It was again he couldn't admit his feelings.

Seto sighed softly as Yami pressed a finger to his lips. "Don't force it. When the moments right it will just slip out without thought… From both our lips." Yami's voice was indescribable; it was somewhat husky, but soft and gentle, and full of want.

Seto gave an honest smile. That was another thing he adored about Yami; he could be romantic. It didn't just have to be Seto to take charge; they were equal. Before he got lost in another thought session about Yami, he tugged him over to the shower. "Time I stop thinking, and we start acting or we'll never get to lunch and another other things."

Yami taped his chin acting as if he too was musing. "You know once Mokuba knows I'm here he'll also be wanting my attention. I'd go as far to say that we'll be having pancakes, eggs, bacon, the works for lunch."

Seto laughed as he turned on the water. "That lunch menu doesn't sound half bad if you'd be willing to bake a few muffins for me. Blueberry ones." He grinned. "If Mokuba keeps us busy all afternoon, then I guess that means that you'll just have to stay the night."

"From the sound of our plans we'll never make it to bed at this rate." Yami laughed, as he began to shampoo Seto's hair. Letting fingers massage his scalp.

Seto moaned softly, tilting his head so Yami could get better access. "We'll have to sit next to each other. That way if you fall asleep I'll just smack you, and then you can do the same for me."

Yami laughed as he rinsed Seto's hair. "The teacher might ask why we're fighting." He lathered a poof ball, and began to slowly wash Seto.

"Detention would just mean extra time with you." Seto sighed, he could get use to be bathed by someone else. "Then again I've got you just about any time I want you."

"Yeah, even have the ability to call me at three in the morning." Yami muttered; although, he was still grinning like a fool. "I've never had a call at that hour, not even from Yuugi."

Seto turned around to face Yami, and took the poof ball and started to bath Yami. "You could always just move in with me. When I had the discussion of the baby with Mokuba he said it could be 1 or 100 as long as they made me happy. You make me happy, he likes you, so I am sure he wouldn't mind."

Mokuba had come into his brother's bathroom to check on him because he hadn't seen him all morning. It wasn't like his brother to sleep in. For fear that he was sick or in need of help he didn't bother knocking. He didn't even notice that there was a pair of pajama bottoms on the bathroom floor. He caught the end of the conversation. "Brother I don't mind." Mokuba chirped. "I'm just hoping it is Yami behind that curtain so he can cook up some pancakes."

Seto poked Yami, making him squeak. Mokuba laughed. Seto turned off the water, and reached for couple towels, both having them dog-eared into place, he pulled the curtain. "How long have you been in the bathroom Mokuba?"

"I came in as you said I don't mind. So what is it that I don't mind?" Mokuba put on a pair of puppy dog eyes. "Might be nice for me to know seeing as I already agreed to not minding."

"You're right Seto he has a way of finding his way into everything." Yami grinned, and ruffled Mokuba's hair. Mokuba laughed as he batted Yami's hands out of the way because he could start tickling.

"Yami moving in." Seto grinned as he watched Mokuba and Yami. "So, you still on agreement of not minding?" Once he saw Mokuba nod he continued. "Good, then do you mind removing yourself so we can get dressed. That way we can get some brunch started."

Mokuba all for Yami's cooking ran out of the bathroom.

Yami looked at Seto. "We need to learn to lock the doors."

"Don't bother. He can pick them." Seto grinned. "Normally he knocks, I'm guessing he was just worried this morning. I never sleep in."

"I know." Yami smiled.


	6. Raw Sinful Pleasure

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Language, Vague/Implied Rape (not involving Seto)_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Major Thanks to Chibi Chib.))_

_---- _

Yami pushed a meatball around his plate, he'd been at the Kaiba mansion an entire week, and already a feeling of foreboding had set in. Something about today, this particular hour was particularly irksome. He'd managed to tuck the feelings inside to where they remained unnoticed by Seto. Although, he was sure that with current actions Seto would think something was up. His cell phone rang, seeing the name of the caller ID caused his stomach to churn. He put his fork down; he couldn't eat. Everyone looked to Yami, as he looked to his cell phone. Yami clicked accept call. The only thing to be heard was a few muffled sobs, and one long disturbing moan. Thankfully he hadn't put it on speakerphone, he was worried enough without worrying anyone else. "I've got to go Seto."

Seto nodded softly, he knew when Yami returned they'd have time to talk. But at the moment, it seemed that time was of the essence, and that this was a mater of urgency and importance. "Be careful." It was said weaker than he'd expected. Yami nodded, and was gone.

----

"Motou residence."

"Where's Yuugi?" Yami's voice held little panic, and extreme demand.

"Jou's." He was a little startled that Yami would be calling for information. There wasn't anymore that the man could say. He didn't care to deal with his grandson whom he found disgusting. "Anything…" There was already a dial tone.

----

Two things stood out in Yami's mind: the first being that this was the weekend Jou's dad was out of town, and second that behind this door his brother was alone with a supposed friend. His instincts filled him with dread as he pounded on the door and got no response. Rubbing his temple, and growling in frustrations over the fact that pounding on the door wasn't bringing one, or both to the door. He tried telling himself that maybe the two went to the movies, but his instincts were screaming different stories. "Under the pot." He muttered to himself, bending over. He knew this fact due to all the times Jou had forgotten his key. Having the key in hand, he unlocked the door. An uncanny silence filled the home; the kitchen, bathroom, and living turned up nothing unusual. His eyes locked on Jou's bedroom door, turning the handle it was locked. Jou wouldn't have reason to lock his door, unless he was expecting trouble; after all, his dad was out of town. This could be his mind racing to think the worst, when in fact it could be over nothing. Kick the door down; pay the price later is what he told himself.

The scene that fell upon Yami's eyes sent rage racing through him, adrenaline began to rush, his eyes had an almost glow about them. Yuugi was tied to Jou's bed, and gagged; a crushed cell phone was scattered over his chest. However, there was no blood on the sheets. He watched his brother's eyes, which looked to the bathroom as he fought to free himself that would be to no avail.

Yami now knew this was planned as he headed to the bathroom that was connected to Jou's bedroom. Jou was taller then him, and stronger. But where Yami lacked in strength he matched in speed.. He was already preparing as he unfastened his belt, and slid from his loops.

Jou was sitting on the toilet with an elbow on the counter he was lazily propped. "Had a feeling that little call of his would attract bigger fish." His voice was coy, and mischievous. "I don't likes when the sex stopped, he's just as good as you, I'd gather because you fuck him too… So I'll have him instead."

Yami cracked his belt into the air, his eyes narrowing. "Touch him, and die a slow agonizing death. I'll make sure to cut you up, and with use of the bowl were you sit, down you'll go into the sewers. Not that you even deserve such a lovely resting place for what's left of your disgusting body." He hissed, as he inched forward.

"Oh, such harsh tones for someone who isn't in a place to a be demanding nothing." Jou loosened his body as he stood, a lazy yawn escaping his lips. "I like a good an rough game. Good fuck he may be, but I know he's weaker than you… I'll end up breaking him." He gave an exasperated sigh. "You could always take his place." It was his turn to inch forward closer to Yami.

"You like it rough." Yami inched closer; Jou would never see this coming. "Like the dog you are." His hand moved backwards shutting the door. "Oh, yes, you'll have me." He hissed, and within seconds his body was pressed against Jou's. Jou to into the anticipation didn't realize that Yami had his belt wrapped around his wrists, till it clicked into place. Yami gave a wicked grin. "But, you'll regret today… This I swear."

"What the hell!" Jou snarled, his wrists wiggling in the restraints of the belt. "Fuck! Sly bastard!"

Yami cackled. "This is just the beginning." He undid his second belt. "You're going to feel every sick, embarrassing, gut wrenching feeling that my brothers feeling in there." He pressed Jou into the wall, and pushed his jeans to his ankles, serving as restraints from making a fast escape. He began to belt Jou's lower back, ass, and thighs relentlessly.

Jou's head tossed back, tears leaking from his eyes, especially once Yami took the bottle of rubbing alcohol, and dripped it over the open wounds.

Yami's lips were inches from Jou's ear. "I'm going to fuck you like the dog you've become." It was a raw sinful pleasure that coursed through Yami's veins as he undid his pants. "And, you'll be getting no reprieve." He fisted his hand in Jou's hair. "Got that?"

Jou nodded weakly. "Yes." He stammered, his lips trembling with fear and anticipation.

----

Jou winced as he walked, thick red streaks coating his jeans in a sporadic pattern, tears still staining his cheeks. He was leading to them to the door.

Yami, who followed after Jou, was carrying the sleeping form of a wrapped up Yuugi. Yami had found Yuugi's clothes shredded, and discarded; an attempt at humiliation he figured. Both the shredded clothing, and the broken cell phone were in a bag Yuugi was holding. Yami's hair was damp, but other than that there was no sigh of activity. "I trust your need for sex will not over whelm you again." He hissed. "A word of this to anyone, and I'll pay you another visit twice as painful."

"Alright." Jou couldn't say much else. He'd just suffered a sever belting, and a good dollop of humiliation. He ran his fingers through his hair; he'd have massaged his backside if he knew it wouldn't hurt worse from the contact.

----

It was a little after one in the morning when Yami arrived back at the mansion. What it was with him and late night arrivals was beyond him. He fumbled with the keypad, still holding his sleeper brother. To his surprise the living room light was on. When the door clicked shut behind him it woke the occupant of the living room.

"Yami, is that you?" Seto was sitting in the recliner with a blanket over him; he'd fallen asleep waiting. Rubbing his eyes he stifled a yawn.

Yami could feel some regret sweep over him, but he snuffed it. After all, his brother had been in trouble, and he'd dished a worthy punishment to the offender. "Yes, it is me."

Seto came into the hall, so he could great Yami. To his surprise it wasn't just Yami in the hall, it was Yami with Yuugi wrapped in a blanket. "Please tell me there is a good explanation to this." He was starting to look a bit on the frazzled side.

"Let me situate him in a room, and then I'll explain." Yami put on his best smile as he leaned forward kissing Seto softly.

----

Yami had omitted a few details of the punishment Jou had received, but otherwise had retold the story to every detail. "There you have it." When Seto raised a brow of semi disbelief, he emptied the bag containing shredded clothes, and a smashed cell phone.

"He didn't…?" Seto forced himself to swallow the lump forming in his throat. This was almost too large to fathom. He'd have done the same thing, if not worse had it been Mokuba. Both hands occupied, one rubbing his temple, the other his stomach.

"No." Yami sighed. "I cannot take him back to Gramps. He'd beat Yuugi, saying things like: deserve what yah got, and that he welcomed the situation." He rubbed his temple in frustration. "I'll see if Mr. Higa can take him in. He knows how the old man can…" That was something Seto didn't know about Yami. Sure Seto had seen the scars from the beltings, but when asked Yami always found a way around the situation.

Seto shifted uneasily in his chair. He knew that with Yami came trouble, but thus far they'd managed. All right, so lets see possibly two kids, a brother, a lover, and his brother. Wait no what am I thinking, Yuugi cannot stay here. They have a thing, or had a thing. He felt Yami's hand in his; this seemed to be what brought him back to reality lately. With a final sigh, he smiled. "Small guest house around back. He can make some use out of it. We can finish this tomorrow morning over breakfast." He yawned.

Yami looked at Seto dumbstruck, who was continuing to amaze him. "Sure, the rest over breakfast." He grinned, and helped him stand.


	7. To Know Me

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Language, Violence, Incest, Child Abuse, Death (not involving current characters)  
_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Major Thanks to Chibi Chib.))_

_---- _

Sunday morning, a little before seven, a full sheet of sunlight coated the bedroom. Yami had turned his head in attempt to ignore the offending light. He was asleep laying spread out on his stomach. Only a strip of sheet lying across his behind covered his naked body.

Seto was fully awake, but from having less than seven hours of sleep he was a tad on the lazy side. He was lying on his side since it was the only position he could manage without making himself sick. He was leisurely tracing the scar patterns on Yami's back, and it was slowly causing Yami to wake. "Will you tell me today." He whispered into Yami's ear.

Yami grumbled, first the sunshine wanted him to wake up, now it was Seto. He knew he couldn't prolong the inevitable, and eventually Seto would find out. He did feel that Seto should know, after all he planned on spending the rest of his life with him. But, those scars held a detailed, and traumatizing past. "I suppose." He muttered. "But, on two conditions. Those being that you say nothing till I'm finished, and that it stays between us regardless of the parties that are already involved." He sighed, shifting to lie on his side so he could face Seto, having to adjust to the sunlight his eyes opened slowly.

Seto's eyes widened. Parties involved? Just how tangled was the web Yami existed in, weaved, and continued weave? "Yes, not a word in between, and stays between us." If matters hadn't been so serious, he'd have smiled as reassurance.

Yami gave an extended sigh, in prolonging the story if but for a couple of moments as he collected the memories from the far reaches of his mind.

Seto rested his hand within Yami's smiling more in a way of urging him on. Much like Yami did to him recently; a touch to bring them from the revere of thought. Yami smiled at Seto.

"We were little innocent boys the age of four when Yuugi first crawled into my bed. The act itself was as innocent as us, as outside the storms raged were scaring him." Yami paused. "I have always been the stronger of the two. Having little fear of anything."

Yami looked away from Seto, over him, at the wall, finding the picture of Blues Eyes as a focus point. "It became more frequent for him to crawl into my bed. I thought of him like a big teddy bear, warm, soft, and snuggable. Best of all he breathed in rhythm with me, it was comforting."

Seto squeezed Yami's hand. He could understand what Yami was saying because he felt that same sense of comfort when he and Yami were close together.

"It became so frequent that we didn't bother going to separate beds, having shared the same room, our dad never knew that we just went straight to the 'same' bed." He sighed heavily. A tear slipped from his eye; Seto quick to wipe it away. "He didn't like us much, blamed us for our mother's death. She died giving birth to us. It seemed logical, so we loved each other enough that it didn't matter if he even loved us at all. I suppose being so young we were naïve." Yami took a heavy breath, his eyes squeezing shut. "He began to wonder why we were so eager to go to bed. As most kids you know, because of Mokuba, it is damn near impossible. That bed was our world, and it was like no one could us. He spied on us one evening, we were five."

Seto squeezed Yami's hand again. He brushed Yami's bangs from his face, tucking them behind his ears.

Seto's simple act of affection wasn't enough for Yami to open his eyes. Yami could remember it all to vividly. "He whipped me with the belt that night, 8 times, four myself, and four for Yuugi. He didn't draw blood, but he was angry enough to. I took Yuugi's beating. I begged for it, I wanted Yuugi to remain innocent. Grandpa and Dad thought alike, our brotherly love was teetering on the line of something able to blossom. But we were too young to express it in an adult manor, they knew it and we knew it, we didn't care, we had each other. I would never let him lay a hand, or a belt on Yuugi regardless of the reason. He chose Friday evenings to belt me; it was punishment because I continued sleep with my brother. He repeated over and over, I do this because I love you, and you shouldn't love your brother as you do. Only on occasion would he draw blood. My brother in turn spent the rest of his Fridays and all of Saturday being my nurse." Yami's eyes became half lidded, a few more tears slid down his cheeks, wetting the bed.

Seto gasped softly. He could barely fathom a child having to go through beltings, or extreme pain in general. He had to give it to Yami; he stuck by whom he loved regardless. He felt lucky at this moment of realization to have Yami. Seto with his hand still in Yami's moved it to his stomach; both having a flickered smile for the moment.

"I happened to be on the phone with him at the time. Stormy night, the screech of the tires, the sudden word Fuck, and then the crash." Yami sighed heavily, his face returning emotionless. "Of course, as you know, Grandpa took us in. He only raised the belt to me on one occasion. While he didn't agree with mine and Yuugi's position, he didn't exactly agree either on the way our dad had dealt with the situation." He mused for a moment. "It was odd how you came to Domino at the same time our own dad 'kicked the bucket'."

Seto nodded, as his finger traced Yami's tear trail. He would have been a fool to think that there was easy way to ease Yami as he spoke. So he instead remained silent, and continued to offer comforting touches. He thought of the death of his adopted dad in the same way 'kicking the bucket'. Although, at least his adopted dad had left him with money, and the ruins of a company he could rebuild to how he saw fit. At least he was set, and now Yami would be set to.

"You may not have physical scars to show, but you had emotion ones. I was attracted to you." Yami gave another flickering smile. "Yuugi spent two years being jealous of you regardless of having me in bed with him. Being kids, you're ready to quarrel over everything." This memory was more pleasant despite the after effect. "To express the love I felt for him, I took it to the next level. Having seen adults do it, I did it. I kissed him." His free fist clenched. "That was the first, and only evening Grandpa belted me. Unlike our dad, he cried as he did it. I think he feared that he would do it again. For that, and as a measure to keep us apart I was sent to America."

Yami and Seto's eyes met for the first time since this grim tale had started.

"Yuugi and Me secretly got together during tournaments. A sordid love affair as Jou put it when he caught us." Yami laughed as it now made sense why Jou had done what he did yesterday. Extreme yes, uncalled for yes, but in a sick twisted way he should have seen it coming.

Seto raised one lone eyebrow. Why would that have Yami laughing?

"I guess I'm going to have to derail from my scars, to explain that line." Yami grinned as he stretched. He'd have to apologize to Jou, as long as the boy didn't make him make deals again. "When Jou caught us, he said he would tell Gramps. While Yuugi and him were buddies, he still sided more with Gramps. Gramps was like his dad too, since well you know… Jou didn't really have one." He mused for a moment, as if figuring a way to properly string this together. "We worked out a deal that I'd fuck Jou on occasion as long as he kept his mouth shut. "

Seeing Seto's mouth open, and knowing him about to spit a million words a minute out, Yami pressed his finger to Seto's lips. "Just hold it." Yami leaned forward and kissed Seto reassuringly on the lips before continuing. "I was brought back to Japan because Yuugi put on an act of being stressed out, and kept on complaining that he couldn't survive High School without me. When in reality we were sick of struggling with a long-term relationship where we could only meet with the excuse of a duel. That and I still had eyes for a certain Sapphire eyed boy. With age the jealousy left Yuugi."

Seto's eyes widened with shock. Yami had not only come back for Yuugi, but Seto. He took a heavy breath. He smiled softly, feeling something he wasn't sure. Damn mood swings.

"Back in Japan, I was sixteen and head strong, and with more than one secret to keep from Grandpa. Two years, from being adults, he left us to make our own choices. While we shared the same room, we slept in different beds, letting the man have his illusion he had won in separating us." Yami rolled onto his back, stretching; one hand rested on Seto's stomach, still clasped.

"I formed a lot of sexual tension from being in the same room as Yuugi. Neither of us could act unless the old man was out. To relieve the tension, via the suggestion of Yuugi, his friends became my fuck buddies. Yuugi was content with an occasional roll in the bed." Yami rubbed his temple, letting out another extended sigh. "I remained loving only two. One of which, till recently, I admired from afar."

Seto at least now had a reason as to why Yami showed people a 'good time'. It was a comfort and a worry at the same time. What would happen when Seto was further along and couldn't relieve Yami's tension as he put it? He seemed thus far to have control over himself.

"I was kicked out because I refused to work in his shop. The way I saw it, I had a job I liked, and gave him half the money as rent. I shouldn't have to deal with his shop, and cleaning the house as well. It outraged him." He was back on his side, and looking at Seto. "Honestly, after all these years I don't know if Grandpa would snap again, but I cannot take a chance. I'm no longer in that house to protect Yuugi."

"Yami." Seto watched Yami's reactions to make sure he was finished before he continued. He had a dozen questions he could have asked about Yami's past, but there was a thought more pressing; Jou. "Do you think Jou did what he did because you no longer paid him?" That made Yami sound whorish, but he was at lack for better words. He almost felt guilty. If Yami hadn't stopped sleeping with Jou this ordeal with Yuugi wouldn't have happened.

"That is why I laughed, because in a sick twisted sense Jou's actions made sense. He said Yuugi was just as good as me, but easily broken..." Yami had to halt himself, remembering he had omitted fucking the shit out of Jou. "Yuugi doesn't want Grandpa to hate him. But, now that Yuugi is out of the house it doesn't mater or not what Grandpa knows or feels."

"Regardless of what it takes, you'll protect Yuugi, myself, and..." Seto smiled softly, using their clasped hands to rub his stomach. "I suppose you're temper isn't something we'll ever be able to control when it comes to protecting those you care most about."

"My temper will never go as far as to harm those I love." Yami smiled, and pulled Seto closer to him. "I love you Seto." Not giving the other time to repeat it, Yami pressed his lips to Seto's and formed a passionate kiss.

----

Yami's hair still damp, and in fresh clothing entered the room where Yuugi slept during the early morning hours. He found his brother sitting up, holding onto the blanket so it only covered the important parts; he was looking out the window. "Good morning." Yami crawled into the bed, and sat next to his brother.

"I'm a little disappointed that you left me tied in such a provocative position while you took your time in there." Yuugi sighed, and leaned against his brother. "I know you did it to keep me from stopping you."

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner." Yami's sighed. His hand went around Yuugi's back, holding him close as he himself leaned against his brother. "And, that you had to listen to it."

Yuugi giggled, and shook his head. "I didn't hear a thing. That is one thing I have to be thankful for all those Fridays with you and dad." He blushed. "I learned how to drown out the sound of things that displeased me, or scared me. Hence why I was asleep by the time you finished."

Their heads both turned at the same time, their eyes on one another, lips inches apart, breath hitching, both restraining. They were so close, it was tantalizing.

"Yami. For me again you've used your body. I know it. Your eyes show it." Yuugi pouted, he wanted Yami so much. This was his prince, his rescuer. Didn't such a valiant deed deserve a simple kiss? Did he dare?

"I only did to Jou, what Jou was going to do to you." Yami sighed heavily as his fingers combed through his brothers wild locks. "Him having you was never part of the deal. Regardless, even if he cannot have me now."

"Oh, brother what have you done?" Yuugi was on his knees, his chest pressed firmly against Yami's. He brushed his lips against his brother's cheeks. "You shouldn't ruin what you and Seto have to make sure…" His head fell to his brother's chest, where he wept.

"Jou won't breath a word, or he knows he'll get it again." Yami slid his fingers under his brother's chin. He began to kiss his tears away. "I'd never allow your gift to me to be in vein."

"To let you go, so you could have Seto." Yuugi whispered, overwhelmed, he kissed his brother. It was passionate, and hungry. They shared the same carnal desires; unable to hold back once contact was made.

Yami slowly dwindled the passionate flames of the kiss, to meager embers. They were forehead to forehead, breathing heavily, in taking the after glow of their kiss.

Yami broke the silence. "Tell me, why were you at Jou's to begin with?"

"I had feelings for him." Yuugi was hot in the cheeks at admitting that he could have feelings for another other than Yami. But, it was easier to let go when you yourself had hopes of another. "I went over there to tell him, but before I could…" He swallowed hard. He still had some lingering feelings, and it really hurt what Jou had done.

Yami's arms circled around Yuugi's waist, as Yuugi's arms circled around his neck; they hugged tightly. "I cannot make you relinquish those feelings, but perhaps you should reevaluate them."

Yuugi nodded softly, moving to sit in a kneeling position on his knees. "Maybe he's into kinky sex." His cheeks were slowly staining into a darker red. When Yami gave him that look Yuugi pouted. "Well I have to put some positive thought into this grim situation of my love life."

Yami rolled his eyes. "Tie him up next time, and shred his clothes. Then you can tell me whether or not he likes it kinky. But, regardless I still think you should reevaluate before you place your feelings in him again."

Yuugi nodded softly. "I'll reevaluate, while the dust settles. Then if I'm sure, I'll do just that." He grinned wickedly.

Yami shook his head, and sighed softly. "I've brought you some of my clothes, they are in the bathroom waiting for you. You won't be going back to Grandpa's. I won't take the chance of him snapping. Seto's got a little guest house he said you can make use of."

Yuugi swallowed hard, Grandpa followed by the word snapping, was thought enough to turn him white. He nodded. "Alright then, but you sure?"

"He suggested it." Yami smiled. "Breakfast will be ready shortly, you'll join us right?"

"Yes." Yuugi in a more lighthearted manor brushed their lips together.


	8. Revolving Door

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Mild Language, Mild Incest, Mild Rough __Handling_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Major Thanks to **Chibi Chib** (momentarily worships the chair you sit on). __I'm dedicating this chapter to four people for my own person reasons. I'm not listing why because it would take all day. Anyway: **Darkyami7**, **dragonlady222**, **Buka2000**, and **Chibi Chib** this chapter is to you. Not in order of importance, because you are all equally important to me._

---- Monday ----

"Morning brother." Mokuba chirped, taking the cup of coffee from Seto, and replaced it with an apple. "Fruit is better than caffeine." He smiled, and patted Seto lightly on the tummy.

Seto's eyes narrowed, and he crossed his arms clutching the apple tightly. He sighed, and then smiled ruffling his brother's hair. Mood swing avoided. "Thank You."

"Yami is having a positive effect on you." Mokuba giggled, but then his face turned serious. "Are you alright with Yuugi being here, even if for a little bit before he moves into the guest house?"

"Yes, Mokuba, I'm alright with Yuugi being here. Actually, I think it is better this way. Yami seems happier knowing Yuugi is safe. Didn't you notice how out of sorts he was last week?" Seto yawned before taking a bite of the apple.

"I noticed. Who couldn't?" Mokuba grinned watching his brother eat. "He's got a sixth sense or something when it comes to Yuugi. He just knows…" He giggled. "Funny thing is, he's got it when it comes to you too."

"Good, maybe then he'll know how it feels to pee thirty times in one evening when all you want to do is sleep; or how it is to be starving after eating thirty minutes previous." Seto grinned, his words coming out in teasing tones.

Mokuba hugged his brother. "I'm going to go and get ready for school. I told Mary Sue, an exchange student from America- who oddly enough is fluent in Japanese, I'd help her with math. She's not as up there in that class as she should be." A small pink tinge coated his cheeks.

"I think someone has a crush." Seto grinned, as he teased his brother before they both went separate directions.

---- Mean While Up Stairs ----

It was between 4 and 5 am when Yami woke with another heavy feeling, and to an empty bed. He scooted to the edge of the bed, and dangled his legs off the side. Stretching his lethal features he yawned. His hand pressed to his forehead, feeling almost sick, he brushed his bangs from his face tucking them behind his ears. It felt like his soul was splitting again, like when he'd gotten Seto pregnant. Impossible he told himself, only Seto. Wait, did Yuugi not… Grabbing the sheet, he wrapped it around his naked waist as he dashed down the hall of the mansion, thoughts of Seto not being next to him when he woke were out of mind for the moment.

Panting heavily, Yami used his free hand to open the door to Yuugi's room. He found his brother on the edge of the bed, doubled over, eyes laced in pan. Hearing his brothers heavy breath as the door flung open, Yuugi looked up forcing a smile. He couldn't help to but to notice his brother's flustered, reckless appearance. "You feel it to?"

"You took them after me didn't you?" Yami's eyes were wide, almost fearful. But, there wasn't blood. His mind raced. Did Jou commit the act? Nether admitted to the act happening. Yami automatically assumed that it didn't happen, and that it was going to happen. "Jou didn't did he?"

Yuugi pulled the sheet over his own waist, a simple jester at modesty even if both had already seen everything the other had to offer. It was the last thing either needed; for Seto to come in with them both naked, wearing only sheets, but it was the best that one could manage on such short notice. He patted the bed knowing his brother was worked up, and he'd need to be calmed. "Yes I did. No he didn't. Besides you know I'm not…" Yuugi's cheeks grew hot, as his cheeks stained red. He looked away, it was embarrassing that he got this, and had to deal with it.

Yuugi had the capability to carry a baby, while Yami had the capability to make them. Yami had studied his brother, and could pick his cycle through his body cramping. It was the simple cramps, the subtle massages that had allowed Yami to also know that Seto and Jou could carry, and not make. Regardless of who was a carrier or creator, Yami typically made it a point to protect himself when showing someone a 'good time'.

Yami sat on the bed as he sighed heavily. "You've got nothing to be embarrassed about. Men evolved." A load of bricks fell from the heavens and smacked him right in the head. He fell back into the sheets, growling in frustration. It was the sudden realization, and the knowing that he didn't protect himself. "If it isn't you, then it's…"

"You forgot to protect yourself didn't you brother." Yuugi turned his body, propping himself with a hand, so he could face his brother. His eyes held curiosity as he watched his brother. "But, you didn't know he would be…" Still finding it embarrassing he faltered at the very thought of it. "Your main priority was protecting me."

Yami nodded stiffly, in more of a 'what ever' than out of comfort to Yuugi. "That still doesn't excuse my stupidity."

Yuugi clicked his tongue, making a tsk tsk sound. "We've got a fix for this." When Yami raised a brow as if saying 'how', Yuugi giggled. "I'll just give you some of my pills to give to Jou. I don't mind the doctor telling me I'm eating them like candy again." It was a reference to the times when Grandpa went on vacation, and they had the house to themselves.

Yami laughed at the thought of birth control being candy. "You make me sound like a nymph Yuugi." He sighed as a heavy feeling known as guilt pressed into his chest. "But that's forcing Jou to abort." Trying to put some logic to it to make himself feel better, he added. "Besides it has just been a couple days, maybe we are wrong to begin with."

Yuugi leaned over so Amethyst met Crimson. "How can Jou miss something he didn't know he had? Besides we know good and well that if Jou is it will just complicate your relationship with Seto." His eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to allow anything to come in between you and Seto, not after what I've sacrificed… Understood?"

----

Seto leaned on the doorframe with his arms crossed. He noticed that only sheets modestly covered the two. Thinking logically, he didn't let his temper get the better of him because neither looked as if any activity had occurred between them. Having had only over heard that last part about sacrifice, he wanted to know why Yuugi seemed as if he wanted to make a point. "What have you sacrificed?" Getting to his bedroom meant having to pass Yuugi's room, so it wasn't like he had intentionally listed in. This is how he reasoned himself in case they asked. He crossed his arms as silence fell between the two. His eyes narrowed, more so looking at Yuugi than Yami. "Well?"

Yami noticed Seto's eyes were mainly on Yuugi. He closed his eyes deciding that it best not to speak until spoken to. It wasn't that he was avoiding Seto; he just didn't want to make anyone any more uncomfortable than they already were.

A startled squeak escaped Yuugi's lips as he quickly grabbed a pillow to further cover his lower area. It wasn't like Seto had x-ray vision, but it sure felt like it as he studied them. Clearing his throat he tried to find his voice. "I was telling Yami that I wouldn't allow anything to come in between you two. Not after what I've sacrificed. My sacrifice being my need to be with Yami." What an embarrassing discussion to be having. Not that the topic was really embarrassing, it was more of whom he was having it with. He found the creases in the pillow very interesting as his cheeks turned four shades of red. To keep himself at ease, he traced those creases.

Seto remained leaning in the doorframe, feeling it a bit improper to add a third nearly naked teen to the bunch. He himself was only in pajama bottoms only and an opened bathrobe. He took into account for Yami's decision to stay out of it, and that Yuugi seemed embarrassed beyond belief. Was it the position they were in that embarrassed Yuugi, or was it the fact of what was being discussed? Maybe it the fact of being 'caught'. Then again, the boy was naturally shy unlike his straightforward, strong-headed twin. "Does Yami need reassurance or something that you're okay with your decision." He was starting to feel a little on the guilty side for Yami not being able to have both himself and Yuugi. Then again, that would seem a little strange in the papers, and at the office if the three did work something out. Shaking the thought from mind, he sighed. It was Yami's decision after all to just have Seto. And like Seto had told Yami, a couple is a pair of people, not three or four. Reassurance sure was sounding good right about now. "Well Yuugi, you are okay with this aren't you?"

Yuugi rolled his eyes and disapprovingly made a tsk tsk sound with his tongue. He sighed, if this is what pregnancy did to people, he wasn't looking forward to it. Seto use to be an open book, but now he was a revolving door of emotions. Yuugi forced himself to look up; a shy smile graced his face. "Seto- you are on the only one in this room that needs reassurance. And, let me tell you, gladly as many times as it takes, I am very okay with you and Yami and the baby."

Seto could have turned in circles in hopes of catching an invisible tail and looked better than what he looked now. He was confused, and this wasn't typical of him. Lost again in himself he didn't notice Yami had opened his eyes, or that he was coming towards him till their hands clasped together.

Yami squeezed Seto's hands in reassurance, both smiled to one another. "I had a bad dream that something silly was going to come in between me and you. I wanted to talk to someone, but when I woke up you weren't there. I was talking with Yuugi about my dream when you came in. He made the reassuring comment that nothing would come between me and you." As far as Yami was concerned Seto didn't need to know the entire conversation he had had with his brother, and telling a little white lie wasn't going to hurt either.

Seto let his gaze leave Yuugi, and wonder over to Yami who was now in front of him. Innocent enough this scene seemed. He smiled softly. "So then everything is alright between us?"

"He isn't to bright this morning is he Yami?" Yuugi giggled, as he poked fun of Seto's mood swings, which apparently had the power of affecting his judgment. "You know we need to get ready for school or we'll be late."

Yami stifled his laugh. The last thing he needed was for them to have a 'go' about Seto not being bright in the morning. Because he knew very well that Seto would defend himself. He hitched his sheet over his hips, and lead Seto out of the room.

Seto sighed as he almost lost his footing from being led by Yami. This led to him letting go of Yami's hand. He could hear Yuugi giggling, followed by the door clicking shut. He had to admit that from this view, Yami did look even sexier. He was in nothing but a sheet that hung loosely around his hips, which threatened to fall if he let go. Not sure if was done intentionally, but Yami had a sashay in his hips with every step he took. He licked his lips, as he swallowed hard. "Yami." His breath hitched in his throat. In an attempt to cover his growing arousal he pulled his bathrobe shut knowing that the pajama bottoms did little for secrecy. Could being late to school be all that bad? He could use morning sickness as an excuse; it wasn't like they could call him a liar.

Yami hearing Seto say his name stopped, and was in the process of turning around when Seto walked right into him. Obviously, Seto was having attention span issues, or was his mind elsewhere again. Wait that fell under attention span issues; something that seemed to have developed since Seto had gotten pregnant. "Are you all right Seto?" Yami took in the appearance of Seto's flushed cheeks, the few droplets of sweat forming, and the tight grip on the bathrobe.

"Mind being late this morning?" Seto couldn't look at Yami, his cheeks turning darker red. He swallowed hard again, taking a heavy breath. "Maybe thirty minutes at the most." What was with himself today? He was begging. This was thoroughly embarrassing getting this turned on by Yami in a sheet. They slept naked after all, so what was so attractive about him a sheet. They even lived together. He summed it up to hormones. He wished he could trade his in at the moment, or at least get his old ones back.

Yami grinned as his grip tightened on the sheet when Seto had stepped on it. "I think we can manage being late for once in our lives." Licking his lips as he formed a pout. He pressed himself against Seto, and in a husky whisper into his ear he began to make little wanton statements that he knew would drive Seto crazy. He loosened his grip on the sheet, knowing Seto was standing on it, so that when he walked it slowly slid from his hips.

"Yami!" Seto eyes widened out of shock. Seto took Yami's hand, and lead them to their bedroom in a hastened paced. The sheet Yami was wearing was forgotten and left behind.

----

Yuugi met up with Jou and Seto under one of the larger Sakura Trees in the school's front. Their homeroom was a couple doors down, but with all the student traffic, it was easier to wait outside. From there the three of them walked the block together, and then took the limo to wherever; today it was the Game Shop to pick up Yuugi's things. The short walk was something they did to ensure Seto got some exercise since he could no longer take P.E., and between work and school, he did a lot of sitting.

Grandpa raised a brow as the three came into the shop. Seto may have only been three months, but he was big enough to be mistaken for four or five months. Grandpa couldn't complain about inheriting this teen as a grandson-in-law, after all he was rich, good looking, and had brains. Still those things didn't excuse the fact that he was 16, and unmarried. Then he came to notice Yuugi and Yami his two grandsons that seemed happy as ever. He still didn't understand to the full extent why Yuugi was moving out; there didn't appear to be anything wrong with his grandson. They didn't seem to be giving details either. "Stuffs packed upstairs. Sorry to see you go Yuugi." He didn't make any jester towards Seto or Yami.

"Thanks Grandpa." Yuugi offered his most genuine smile, and then led the two upstairs.

----

Seto couldn't lift anything, so he wasn't of any real use to them since everything was already packed. He leaned back on the bed, his hand hitting a small box that was hidden under the pillows. Yami and Yuugi being out of the room at the moment, he let his curiosity get the better of him. It was a plain, wooden box, with no lock. It was easy to open, and inside it contained what looked like a prescription bottle. Just when he was about to read the label, the two came back in.

Yuuig paled as he saw what Seto was holding. Well, at least it wasn't Grandpa who had found the bottle. "You shouldn't have opened that box." His hands covered his face, covering the blush that was staining his cheeks.

"What is it Yuugi?" Seto's curiosity was past the point of toe dipping to test the water; it was jump of the deep end and accept consequences later. Apparently what ever it was is was doctor prescribed, important, and evidently very embarrassing for Yuugi to own.

Yami closed the door, knowing Yuugi had to answer. Yuugi took a heavy breath, licking his dry lips. "Morning after pills- a form of birth control." He muttered. He couldn't look into Seto's eyes, so he instead found a spot on the carpet, and paid close attention to it.

"You know you can get pregnant Yuugi?" Seto's eyes narrowed as he looked to the two standing at the door. "How?"

Yuugi clammed up. Yami leaned against the door, and sighed. He'd do better to speak for his brother or else they'd be in this room all day. He knew his brother was embarrassed greatly by this. Of course, if other men knew like Yuugi knew, they would probably be equally embarrassed.

Yami cleared his throat, looking Seto dead on. "He gets cramps. By watching when he got cramps I worked out his cycle. Knowing that he has a cycle is how we know he can have a baby." Now Yami's eyes focused on the window, and the outside world. Would Seto realize today, that Yami had gotten him pregnant using this method?

"And, you don't have a cycle?" Seto leaned back on the bed, propping himself on his elbows. This was crazy, but it did make sense, after all, men did have the ability to get pregnant. He rubbed his temple.

Yami shook his head. Both twins were using their fingers to push their bangs from their faces, and behind their ears; it was a nervous habit.

"Well I suppose Yuugi's lucky for knowing, that way he can prevent accidents." Seto smiled as a hand rubbed his belly. "Although, I'm starting to enjoy this accident."

Both swallowed a sigh of relief. How they ever avoided that confrontation was beyond them. But it was apparent that the secret of Yami making Seto his through use of pregnancy would remain just that; a secret.

"Can we please put the bottle away now, before HE comes up stairs and finds out?" Yuugi peeked through his fingers that were still covering his face. The last thing any of them needed was for Grandpa to find those pills.

---- Monday Evening ---

Having situated Yuugi after school, both Yami and Seto didn't have time to get their homework done before work. Seto had changed his schedule to where he also worked Six to Ten that way both he and Yami could get home at the same time.

Yami and Seto had their books and papers spread out on their bed. They had been working feverishly for two hours to get homework done. Seto yawned, his eyes feeling heavy, he rested them for just a second.

Yami looked over to check after Seto, having noticed him nodding off. He was use to managing late nights. He excused Seto knowing that he was pregnant, and probably exhausted. He erased the D from the multiple-choice section of their homework and put an A instead. "D wasn't an option to begin with."

Seto just nodded, as if not caring, he just wanted to sleep. "Thank You. But I prefer pickles with my marshmallows, and cream puffs with tea." Yawning, he stretched.

Yami raised a brow, wondering how Seto could even dream about eating those things together. "Sure thing. Hope it tastes good." Seto smacked his lips. Yami was going over Seto's history homework, and noticed he had office project reports mixed in between paragraphs. He took out some new paper, and scribbled out the project part down, before erasing it off the history homework. "Mixing school and work… what will I ever do with you?"

"Eat Me." Seto muttered, as he began to drool.

Yami shook his head. "I'll finish the last of your math problems." He moved their homework to his side of their bed. He carefully undressed Seto, and then pulled a sheet over him. He then kissed him softly. "Rest well Love."

At one, Yami had finished checking over Seto's homework, and corrected silly mistakes he had make like saying, "Italy looked like Sausage instead of Boot". He stacked it up; they could separate it in the morning. He undressed himself, and once under the sheets, was asleep within moments.

---- Tuesday Morning ----

Seto yawned and was fully awake at 4 despite the lack of sleep. He didn't remember falling asleep, or getting undressed. Yami must have done it for him, and tucked him in. He felt warm and fuzzy, and smiled. He leaned over and kissed Yami in hopes of waking him up.

Yami's eyes fluttered open, groaning. Four came fast when you fell asleep at one. Realizing just how he was being woke up, he grinned, and pulled Seto in for a couple more small kisses. "Morning."

Seto laid his head on Yami's chest. "What time did we go to bed last night?"

"You fell asleep about midnight, myself about one. I made corrections, and finished your math homework for you. Both of ours is stacked in a pile; we can separate it before school." Yami ran his fingers through Seto's hair holding him close.

"You didn't have to, but thank you Yami." Seto smiled.

---- Tuesday Afternoon ----

Yami had to go to the bathroom, and had told Seto to go on ahead to their next class. He was still wondering how he'd catch up with Jou, when he walked in. Coincidence or luck, it didn't matter; you don't kick the gift horse.

They caught the others eyes, ice on ice, mingling under a flame that threatened to melt them both into one puddle. Forced resolve, high tension, and false smiles they raised a hand as a jester of hello.

They now looked at each via the bathroom mirror. The sink running, and Yami clearing his throat broke the awkward silence that followed the ritual of actually using the facilities of which had brought them here in the first place. "I'm sorry about the other day Jou. I shouldn't have been so forceful."

"Yami, I was the one out of line. I shouldn't have put Yuugi in the middle." Jou ran his fingers through his hair. His eyes shifted away from the mirror momentarily as he sighed. "Is he okay?"

"Just a little shook up." Yami bit his lip. Was it betraying his brother's confidence to drop a little hint of how his brother felt towards Jou. He sighed, releasing his lip. "Just, try and be a little nicer to him as if it didn't happen. You really mean a lot to him."

Jou looked timidly towards Yami. What was Yami hinting at? "Yeah, alright." He forced a smile, which at least looked honest. "Maybe I can take him to dinner to make it up to him."

Yami smiled. "He'd like that." _'More than you realize.'_ Suddenly remembering why he wanted to speak to Jou anyways, he pulled the container from his pocket. He handed it to Jou. "Look, don't ask, just trust me, take them." He paused, and then added. "Please."

Jou looked from Yami to the container and then back to Yami. "You're crazy Yami to think that I won't ask why." He shrugged his shoulders, and pocketed the container.

Yami's grabbed Jou's shirt, and pulled him close. Inches apart, Yami could whisper and be heard. "It is the only way I can atone for my actions." He then pushed Jou, so he was forced to stand, and not lean in.

Jou pulled at his shirt, undoing the wrinkles. "Whatever Yami." He watched Yami walk to the door, sighing he shook his head. As he walked out the door, he threw the container in the trash. What ever it was, he wasn't about to take a chance. For all he knew, Yami was still on a revenge streak even if he was trying to play nice.


	9. Winter Surprise

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Mild Incest_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Seto conceived in August and is due in May - Jou conceived in November and is due in August))_

----

Outside it was nose-nipping, lip cracking December chill; with a week left till Christmas. The mall was bustling with shoppers, young and old. It was certain that this was the place everyone would be visiting at least once this week for something last minute. In the center of the mall, in the food court, was a popular cookie shop, where Seto was purchasing a chocolate chip cookie with a cream center. Yami sat across from Yuugi; sighing heavily, he stirred his drink, absentmindedly staring in the direction of the cookie shop.

"Brother." It was familiar chirp of Yuugi that brought Yami back to reality. Turning his head away from the cookie shop and to his brother, Yami smiled. "You alright?" Yuugi inquired before his brother could speak.

"Worried." Yami yawned, leaning back in his chair he stretched. Regardless of his direct eye contact, his gaze was distant. "Something seems out of place."

Yuugi giggled. "Brother, the crimson ribbons are tied, the tree decorated in shiny balls and sticks of sugar, and the mistletoe hung… and in your pocket is a ring of silver with a stones of sapphire and ruby." His hand slid over Yami's, squeezing in reassurance. "And, I in my best attire waiting on Jou. What else is there for you to situate?"

"We'll know soon enough." Yami situated his hand to allow his fingers to twine with his brother. "Perhaps it is just that I am not a holiday person." The only part of 'Christmas' Yami ever enjoyed was Yuugi; it was his brother's smile that did it for him, and not the embellishment of it. In America, that smile was something he didn't have, and learned to distaste for the holiday in whole.

Seto had sat down just as Yami had said he wasn't a holiday person. Ignoring the hand jester between the twins, he was use to it by now. Simple contact made them happy, and it was the least he could allow them. "Other than your brother…" He paused to rubbed his stomach, a smile on his face. "Plenty of reason right here to become a holiday person."

Yuugi look at Seto, and his smiling dimming. Extending his free hand, but letting it linger until he saw Seto nod his head before placing it on his stomach.

"You should know I don't bite. You're just like Mokuba." Seto grinned, and put his hand on top of Yuugi's before moving it to where the last movement was.

"It is rude to go groping around someone's body if it isn't welcome." Yuugi's cheeks tinged pink when Seto touched his hand, but a quick grin replaced all uncertainly as he felt the baby move. "Besides, we never know when you're next mood swing will hit."

Yami grinned as he watched Yuugi and Seto, noticing that Mokuba was heading their way. "Speaking of Mokuba, here he comes. You might want to eat that cookie before he gets here, or you know it will be in his stomach instead."

Seto laughed. "I bought two; one for now, and one for later. But maybe it was planning ahead knowing that if he popped up I wouldn't get one at all." His voice wasn't stern, but teasing.

Yuugi spotted Jou coming into the food court he freed both hands from current occupation, and stood up. "There's Jou. I'll see you later." He giggled, and ran off in the direction of where Jou was.

Yami took the moment of being alone for a few seconds to his advantage. Leaning forward, he tapped Seto's nose getting his attention on him, and not on where Yuugi had gone, or that Mokuba was fast approaching. Once Sapphire met his Crimson he started placing tender kisses on Seto's lips. Yami took one hand twinning it into Seto's, while his other rested on his stomach.

Seto grinned before pulling Yami in a fire lit kiss, but subtle enough not to churn the stomachs of onlookers. "I Love You Yami." Being the first time he'd said it to anyone other than Mokuba he almost felt guilty. He'd always gotten hung up on the L word when around Yami. Pulling away, he bit his lip. It had just slipped out. He was almost worried about disapproval even if Yami said sporadically.

Yami smiled, licking Seto's lips. "I Love You Seto."

----

Yuugi onto Jou's arm as he led them away from the food court. Jou, despite his smiles, was light headed.

Yuugi's smile slid from as face, as he looked up into Jou's eyes. He knew that despite that smile, something was troubling him. "It's a week before Christmas Jou crowds got you in a tizzy?" He teased his best friend.

"Nah Yug, just feeling a bit on the light headed side." Jou looked down, and forced a better smile onto his face. It was close to lunch, and he hadn't eaten since dinner. The bouts of sickness had caused him not to eat, and not eating led to being lightheaded. He'd bought and taken the pregnancy test in back pocket about an hour before coming to see Yuugi in the mall. No questions asked, it was Yami's; he hadn't been with anyone else. He'd have led Yuugi into that situation, but he was fearful of Yami. Last he needed was another 'lesson'.

"How about you sit down on the bench, and I'll go grab you a bite. Eating always makes me feel better when I am light headed. " Yuugi smiled, and helped Jou onto the bench. Before Jou could protest Yuugi was already heading back to the food court, to pick Jou up a slice of pizza.

Standing in line, coincidence would have it; Yami was in front of him. Yuugi giggled. "Fancying meeting you here Yami."

Yami still facing forward, turned his head, and smiled at his brother. "That has to be the shortest date on record." He teased, before adding out of concern. "Is everything alright? You ate before you left."

Yuugi gave an exasperate sigh, placing a hand over his forehead. "Alas, Yami I am fine." He giggled.

"I think you've had one to many sugar sticks today." Yami moved forward. Once in the new position in the line he turned to face Yuugi, crossing his arms. "Or else you're having some serious mood swing issues."

Yuugi crossed his own arms. "I'll blame the sugar sticks." He stuck his tongue out before changing to a more serious manor. "It is Jou he said he was feeling lightheaded, so I'm going to get him something to eat."

"I hope he feels better." Yami ruffled his brother's hair. "In any case, you should stay off the sugar sticks. I know it is Christmas, but still it is no excuse."

----

Yuugi, pizza in hand, approached Jou who was now lying on his back on the bench. He was absentmindedly staring at a little white plastic applicator, unaware Yuugi had returned, and uncaring of the crowds eyes.

Yuugi plopped down at Jou's feet, and sat the plate on his stomach, and then snatched the applicator from Jou's hands. "Alright who's it?"

Jou almost growled at the intrusion, and the snatching of his applicator. But, he had pizza on his stomach, and regardless of the 90 percent chance of seeing it again, he was happy. "Your Brothers."

Yuugi fumbled with the applicator to keep a grip on it. His mouth; however, he had no control over as it fell to the floor. "Didn't you take those morning after pills my brother gave you?" He was to hot from shock to be embarrassed over pills. Now he knew why Yami was out of sorts. He had just ignored that feeling, to where he'd forgotten about it.

"I thought he was still on some kick so I tossed them in the garbage." Jou's words were unclear as his mouth was packed with pizza. "It isn't like he told me what they were." Well he certainly knew now. Had he known then, he would have taken them.

Yuugi sighed, and put the applicator on Jou's stomach. "You cannot tell Seto!" His violet eyes had an uncharacteristic red tinge to them. "You mess things up for Yami, and I'll be pissed." His voice remained calm despite the threat.

"He shouldn't have stuck his dick where it didn't belong." Jou's eyes narrowed. He wasn't in the mood to argue, but he certainly wasn't going take being threatened.

"Had you never dialed his number, and forced me to whimper into the phone he would have never come over." Yuugi crossed his arms. "Had he not found me tied me to your bed, he would never have become in enraged." His own eyes narrowed, and his voice slowly rising. "And, you wanted to have kinky sex with Yami to begin with!" Unsure of where that had come from, and now attracting attention he shifted so Jou couldn't see the red on his face.

"Look, lets not blow this out of the water. I made mistakes; he made mistakes. Pointing figures, and giving blame isn't going to solve anything." Jou sighed, rubbing his temple. "Besides I've got to survive my father before I even consider surviving this pregnancy."

Yuugi pushed Jou's legs apart; sitting between them he put his hands on his stomach. The position to on lookers was scandalous, but if you knew Yuugi you would know it was innocent with no intention. "I'll help you Jou." He blushed through a shy purr.

Arm in arm Seto and Yami came upon Yuugi and Jou in their provocative position. Knowing Yuugi, they didn't jump to conclusions. It was Yami who saw the applicator first sitting on Jou's stomach, picking it up, he had the same reaction as Yuugi; fumbling to keep a hold of it.

Yuugi gave a look to Yami, that both Jou and Seto noticed. "It is mine." He said sternly. He wasn't thinking about consequences at the moment. What he was thinking about was the fact of keeping Yami and Seto together.

Jou forced a weak smile after swallowing the lump in his throat. "What he said." He said dryly as he snatched the applicator from Yami. How embarrassing. He had a boy between his legs claiming is brothers baby. Yami and Seto over them, Seto also with child by the same boy. If only the crowd of the mall knew, they would pull up chairs, and chant 'soap opera'. Thankfully, they didn't have chairs, or know; they did however, notice the positions of the boys on the bench.

Seto's hands where massaging his stomach, giving a look something between disgust and disbelief. "I take it this is today's discovery." His arms crossed at his chest. "Yuugi you're covering for someone, and Jou you're going along with it." His eyes narrow as looked from Yuugi to Jou to Yami. When silence fell between the three he'd looked at he walked off.

Yuugi sat up in a kneeling position, pushing his bangs from his eyes and tucking them behind his ears. Jou rolled his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Let me deal with Seto first." Yami's eyes became a dangerous dark crimson as he eyed Jou. "Then I'll deal with you Jou." He showed his brother a brief smile before running after Seto.


	10. Discussions and Discoveries

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Incest, Mild Language, Sexual Reference  
_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_ Major thanks and dedication to Chibi Chib, Buka2000, dragonlady222, Darkyami7_

_Seto conceived in August and is due in May - Jou conceived in November and is due in August))_

----

Seto hadn't said a word to Yami or anyone since the incident that happened earlier in the mall. After dinner, he went straight to the bedroom; Yami followed him still hoping that they could talk.

Seto said on the edge of the bed. He supposed the talk would have to happen now. "Yami, you and Yuugi have already told me that Yuugi cannot get people pregnant." He crossed his arms. "Is that baby yours?" His eyes narrowed, eyeing Yami who had just sat down on the bed.

Yami brushed his bangs from his eyes and tucked them behind his ears. He knew there wasn't a rug large enough to sweep this under. When the baby was born, Seto would be able to easily pick the features out; it wasn't like there was anyone else other than Yuugi that remotely resembled him. Besides coming out with it now; sure he'd be angry, but it was better than suppressed anger and Seto blowing up.

Seto put his hand on Yami's knee, squeezing. "I want the truth. I'm already angry. Let's just get this over and done with, so we can move on."

Yami, brought from the land of thought by Seto's touch, gave a fleeting smile. Seto's words reaffirming Yami's thoughts. "I snapped when I saw Yuugi tied up like that. I cornered Jou." Yami's eyes became distant, his voice barely above a whisper. "Jou said I could take Yuugi's place." He pulled his knees to his chest. "I gave him what he wanted. I realized that I didn't protect myself days afterwards so I gave him some of Yuugi's morning after pills. I guess he didn't take them."

Seto rubbed his temples in attempts to make his head stop throbbing. He put the two stories together, and came up with a disturbing image. Yami's actions towards Jou were disturbing as it is. But, it also seemed that Yami knew Jou could have kids. Did that mean that Yami knew he could as well? "Did you know I could get pregnant?" Seto rubbed his stomach. Regardless of the answer he loved his little ones all the same. Yami nodded. "Why didn't you give me some of Yuugi's morning after pills?"

Yami tapped his fingers onto his knee. Sighing heavily as the moment of truth was upon him. "You love me. No one has ever loved me other than Yuugi. I wanted you to continue loving me, but with my promiscuous habits I didn't think you'd give me the chance to be with you. Let alone, let us be together forever." His voice was sorrowful as his eyes left Seto's to trace the patterns of the wooden floor. "I figured the only way that you'd give me a chance to be with you, was to get you pregnant."

Seto stood up and walked to the window. It was still early, but it was dark out side; the moonlight illuminated the grounds, and the snow falling. "Yami…" He rubbed his stomach as tears ran down his cheeks. "Go. Get out. You disgust me!" He breathed heavily through his raised voice.

Yami slid off the bed, and headed to the door. Seto hearing the feet touch the floor turned, to see all the emotions drained from Yami's body. The phrase 'you disgust me' rung in Yami's ears repeatedly. Despite Yami's paling features, sickening state, he couldn't cry. Opening the door, he made a run for it. He could feel that invisible belt hitting his back. He screamed out, "No daddy not again."

----

Seto's eyes widened as he asked himself what he had just said to bring Yami's sudden state of discomposure. Yami was in the wrong though, not himself. But still, even if he was angry, he shouldn't have said those things to Yami. What was going through Yami's mind to make him call out 'no daddy not again'? Seto mentally apologized to his children for the stress he was going through. Sighing heavily, he walked to the nightstand. Since he was still angry, and fearing something else not meaning to be said would slip out, he didn't feel as though he should chase after him… He'd call Yuugi instead. He knew that is where Yami would go.

"Motou residence." Yuugi chirped.

"Yami and I just had a disagreement." Formalities weren't important, and Seto figured it was best to get straight to the point. "I told him I was disgusted by his actions of intentionally getting me pregnant. He's just left he room, and he's not himself at all."

Yuugi growled low in his throat. "Of all the things you could do or say to him Seto, you had to go and say he disgusts you!" He hissed. "Let me guess, you want me to go and fetch him for you, make it all better?"

"I'm angry Yuugi. If I go, I'll probably end up saying something worse." There was a plea in Seto's voice. "He isn't a dog Yuugi… I just want to know he is alright."

Yuugi's voice held panic and anger. "Fuck no he isn't alright. That is his trigger word; he's thinking like a child again. Years of fucking therapy…" He sighed.

"It isn't like he's ever told me." Seto protested with an honest statement.

"Of course not Seto, would you discuss what your dad said while belting you?" Yuugi huffed. "I'll fix your mistake. He's mine tonight. You'll not hold him accountable for what I do… Understood."

"Yes." Seto sighed, biting his lip. That was like signing away that it was all right for the two sleep together. But something had to be done. "Only till we both calm down." He added, knowing full well just what could, and probably would, happen in the time him and Yami were apart. It hurt, but just maybe Yuugi wouldn't become Yami's playmate in all this.

"Whatever." Yuugi hung up the phone.

----

Yami's distant state allowed his feet to carry him, no will left to think. He'd let two tears slip down his cheeks. The ankle high snow making it difficult to walk, and on occasion caused him to stumble. He'd caught himself each time. The extended time with the snow falling was damping his clothing. He shivered, blinking when he realized he was at Yuugi's door.

Yuugi hung up the phone, grabbed a coat, and as he opened the door, he got a surprise. "Yami!" He quickly noticed his brother's damp clothing clinging to his body, pink cheeks stung with cold. What worried him most was his brother's lack of composure, the distant eyes, and paled skin. "Come inside." Both incidents, the one from the mall, and the call from Seto still fresh in his mind. However, he knew that his brother's discomposure was caused from Seto saying that Yami disgusted him.

"He told me to go, get out, that I…" Yami leaned against the closed door as Yuugi undid his buttons to remove the wet clothing from him. Yami shakily stepped out of his snow-dampened pants.

"Just let Seto calm down." Yuugi's eyes widened then quickly soften to comfort his brother. He knew Yami was acting like when they were children, like he'd just come from being belted. He took his brothers hand into his, and led him to the sofa. He removed his own clothing, and then picked up the blanket from the edge of the sofa. He sat in his brother's lap wrapping the blanket tightly around them. He was attempting to warm his brother via his own body heat. Yuugi brushed his brothers bangs out of his face tucking them behind his ears. Trailing his fingers over his brother's cheeks, breathing evenly, he smiled.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yuugi, resting his head on his brother's shoulder. "Can we just go back to being little again? Just me and you, no other complications." He breathed heavily taking in a familiar calming sent. "Just us, we could run away together."

Yuugi pressed a finger to Yami's lips, and made a hushing sound. "For this moment, it is just you and I." Yami raised his head, and their eyes met. Yuugi leaned forward, and brought his brother into a passionate kiss.

----

Seto's sleep was troubled, and by the tenth trip to the bathroom marking the hour of 3 he was up and ready to start his morning. Second on the agenda was breakfast. He sighed, sitting in one of the softer chairs the dining room at to offer. Clad in pajama bottoms; he hadn't bothered with a robe. He was a little startled to find Mokuba up as well. "Have you even slept?"

Mokuba ran his fingers through his hair, avoiding his brother's eyes. "Nope." He grinned as a blush crept across his face. "Just got off the computer. Mary Sue had to go to bed."

Seto raised a brow. "Please for the sake of normality, what little this family has, don't tell me you were discussing school work all this time." He patted the chair next to him, and smiled.

Mokuba's blush deepened as he sat down next to his brother. "This and that, and little to do with school." He grinned. "Mostly we schemed about a way to get this really cute boy in our class to go out with me."

"I thought you liked Mary Sue as a…" Seto wasn't sure what the proper term was. He didn't have a love interest in school. He was pretty sure if Yami had remained in Japan he would have crushed then. This also led to the fact that if Yami hadn't ever gone away, he wouldn't have been forced to hide his and Yuugi's feelings. This probably would have also meant that he wouldn't have been so promiscuous. He wished Yami didn't feel that pregnancy was the only way to attract him. Back tracking through his thoughts, he picked out the word crush. That seemed appropriate enough. "… crush?" He smiled.

Mokuba giggled. "I did have something like a crush. I was unsure of myself…" His expression was thoughtful, as if reminiscing. "But then we kissed, and there was absolutely nothing there." He looked his brother in the eye. "I really don't think either of us expected there to be anything, not after the way I practically drooled over the boy who sat in front of me."

Seto laughed. "One word sums this up: drama. And to think you're only nine." He ruffled his brother's hair after getting a look followed by a pout from him. "Just wait till high school."

"At least I'll already have come to terms with my preferences." Mokuba yawned, and stretched his arms over his head. "Speaking of relationships, everyone seemed ill at dinner. Is everything all right?"

Seto sighed as he grabbed an apple from the table. He leaned back, one hand on his stomach. "This relationship with Yami is getting more and more complicated as the months pass. Today I found out not only did he violently attack Jou because of what he did to Yuugi, but he also got him pregnant. While that wasn't intentional, my pregnancy, on the other hand, was."

"You aren't going to do anything to harm your pregnancy are you Seto?" Mokuba's eyes were large, and tear filled. He laid his hands on his brother's stomach. "Unplanned babies are often unexpected miracles. You never know there could a new Einstein in there."

Seto almost laughed, but settled for a grin; his brother had a way with words when it came to touchy situations. He put his free hand on his brother's hands, and moved them so his brother could feel them. "I'm not going to harm them. I love them. Unexpected, but I'm glad it happened. It is just the fact that I wish Yami hadn't felt he need to get me pregnant for me to love him…"

"Because you've always had feelings for him." Mokuba grinned, and kissed his brothers stomach twice. "Being one, when he left I don't remember, but I do remember you marking the calendar and counting years. It is why you purposely planned for most of the duel tournaments to intentionally happen when Yami could participate."

"You're almost to smart for your own good." Seto took a bite of his apple. "So, you think I should forgive him easily then for this and for Jou?"

Mokuba looked into his brother's eyes. "I don't think Jou has any plans on interfering with Yami and you; Yuugi will see to that. Yami I take it other than that hasn't made any other mistakes." He paused for a moment. "So why weigh heavily on this. It is done, move on."

Seto smiled. "Thank You."

Mokuba yawned again as he stood. "I'm going to go and make good use of my bed. All I want to see till at least 10 tomorrow morning is the back of my eye lids."

"Perhaps you're even hoping that boy will be in your dreams." Seto teased causing Mokuba to blush again before running off in the direction of his bedroom.

----

Seto hadn't spoke to Yuugi or Yami all week, and it was Christmas Eve. The last thing Seto needed was for Christmas to be a total disaster. He had asked Yuugi over, he needed to know what Yami wanted, and also wanted to know if Yami was all right. Entering the larger of the dining rooms he found Yuugi waiting for him already seated. Seto took the seat opposite from him. "Thank you for coming Yuugi."

Yuugi rolled his eyes. "Since when in the last four months have we needed formalities? We're practically already family." He knew Seto was worried about Yami from his expression. However, he wasn't going to give in easily, and divulge details. He wanted to be asked, and nicely at that. "But anyways, what is it you want?"

"Is Yami alright?" Seto massaged his stomach as he yawned, having not slept well since he had sent Yami away. "I miss him."

Yuugi sighed looking out the window. "Oh, he's alright. I've done what I can. But, there's no fixing the hole you're causing him. He sits in the kitchen and stares out the window…" He swallowed his heavily beating heart that caused the threatening feeling to tear his throat apart back down to where it belonged. As much as he wished it, it still hurt to know Seto had won. "He won't even come to bed, insists on staying in the kitchen."

Seto rubbed his temple. What a mess this was: Yami and Yuugi, Yami and himself, Yami and Jou, Yuugi and Jou. But at least he was sure, that for now, it was himself and Yam. Not Yami and everyone else. That was what he had gathered from the implications of Yuugi, that they weren't sleeping together, and that they weren't each other's play toys. Maybe his love hadn't been misplaced. It was coming close to time to end the anger, and do like he'd said… Move on. Although he had to ask to make sure that he was hearing and thinking correctly. "So, then you two aren't…."

Yuugi again rolled his eyes before looking at Seto directly, and finishing the question for him with a statement. "He won't betray you Seto. We haven't made love since the day you two met outside the principles office." He drummed his fingers on the table. "He kisses me on occasion, even holds my hand, but that hardly qualifies you a fit of worry."

Seto's cheeks tinged pink, as he smiled. He was getting that warm fuzzy feeling again. Damn his mood swings. But they didn't need to linger on Yuugi and Yami's contact. Knowing that Yuugi wasn't a play toy was good enough. "What does Yami want for Christmas?"

Yuugi raised a brow at the sudden change in mood of the room. He sighed as he stopped drumming his fingers. "You'll know on Christmas exactly was he wants." He stood up abruptly, and walked around the table. He kissed Seto's cheek softly, and headed for the door.

Seto's eyes widened at Yuugi's jester. He sighed; he wasn't about to let himself get hung up on the meaning behind the kiss on his cheek. He smiled. "Alright then."

----

Yami had come into the house when Yuugi had. Although, while Yuugi went down to meet with Seto, Yami headed for the bedroom they shared. He sighed, as he sat on the edge of the bed they shared. The thirty minutes that had passed since he'd been in there seemed like an eternity.

Seto stopped at the entrance to the room as he found the door left ajar; he wasn't startled as the mansions security was high. He knew he'd shut it behind in. Maybe Mokuba had come in or something, and had forgotten to shut it all the way. He sighed, and opened the door.

Yami, despite his previous leaving, smiled when Seto had come into the room. "I took a chance in coming back before you asked me to. I hope you don't mind." He looked in Seto's direction. "I don't do Christmas, so I thought perhaps I could give you your gift this evening."

Seto crossed his arms, although, he couldn't stay angry seeing Yami's smile. "Oh you'll do Christmas. Maybe, not starting this year, but next year you will." He relaxed his arms, massaging his stomach. When Yami had patted the bed, Seto sat down.

Yami opened his hand, resting on his palm was the Silver ring with two stones, one of Sapphire one of Ruby. "I Love You…" He took a deep breath looking into Seto's eyes. "I'm giving you everything I have to give. I am yours alone if you'll have me."

Seto scratched his hand looking confused. "Yami, aren't you suppose to ask me to give myself to you."

Yami laughed. "I already know I've got you. Besides it is I who is the one who has committed infidelity and promiscuous acts against you."

Seto smiled leaning forward he rested his head on Yami's shoulder. "I'll have you, only if you'll have me. It is me who's selfish, and careless at times."

"We have the ability to work around the others flaws. When we are together, working as a unity we are strongest." Yami slid the ring onto Seto's finger.

The words I love you were said at the same time, before their lips met in a fierce passionate kiss. Mokuba was on his way to the bedroom when he noticed his brother's door ajar. It wasn't common for him to leave it open. After catching a glimpse of an adult moment, he grinned, and shut the door. He'd call Yuugi, and let him know everything was going to be all right.


	11. Swapping Murders

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Incest, Mild Language, Sexual Reference, Child Abuse, Death (not involving current characters)_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_ Major thanks and dedication to Chibi Chib, Buka2000, dragonlady222, Darkyami7_

_Seto conceived in August and is due in May - Jou conceived in November and is due in August))_

----

Yami leaned against the door that led into the living room. Yuugi, Seto, Mokuba, and Jou exchanged presents while he himself partook in just watching. He simply smiled as they smiled. They didn't try to coax him into the room, probably Yuugi's doing. He sighed; he didn't want to be the outsider. He wanted to be normal, but he wasn't. He wasn't allowed to have a Christmas, or that is what he told himself. Again his smile was replaced by a frown. He could hear the eight chimes of the clock. It was evening, and rather than suffer through dinner, he went ahead onto bed. He didn't say good evening or good night to anyone. The walk through the hall to the bedroom felt like an eternity. Previous Christmas' he'd been able to forget; although, he still hated the holiday like all others. Seto had unleashed his darkest fears into the world again. His fists clutched, nails dug into his skin, all he wanted to do was forget again. A tear rolled down his face as he reached the double doors. Yami's eyes narrowed, at this moment, he was despising the carving of the Blue Eyes. It was a stare down between man and beast. Sad to say, the beast was winning. Yami sighed in exhaustion. How could remembering be so tiring? Maybe it was the constant pain? He huffed, and opened the door. Remembering the breeze of the belt, the sting on his back, and the crack in his ears, he zoned out. Almost there, he told himself. His eyes closed, and he collapsed with a thud at the edge of the bed.

----

Seto looked over his shoulder, and for the first time that day, Yami wasn't around. At eight chimes of the clock, he yawned. Now, was as good as time to escape from the group, he smiled. "Time to call it an evening. Merry Christmas Yuugi, Jou." He smiled, and raised a hand in fare well, and turned to leave.

Yuugi stood up, and leaned against Seto whispering in his ear. "I won't break my bond with my brother… But heed my warning; you've said three devastating words to my brother. You've unleashed his worst fears, tread lightly." He giggled, and kissed Seto on the cheek giving him no time for reply. He stood straight again, and speaking loud enough for everyone to hear said, "Merry Christmas." He took Jou so they were arm in arm.

Mokuba had said quick words to Yuugi and Jou, and then ran ahead to the stairs to meet his brother. "Merry Christmas Big Brother." He smiled.

"Merry Christmas." Seto smiled, and ruffled his brother's hair. "Why don't you call and see if you can spend the night with your friend? If you can have the driver take you."

"Thank You!" Mokuba grinned and ran off to the office to use the phone.

----

Seto stood at the double doors; it seemed that lately they were being left open a lot. He sighed; it didn't really mater. It wasn't like he had anything to hide, but still it was unusual. He closed the double doors behind him, and turned the lights down to soft glow. He was sick of the bright lights, especially the colored ones. He would be happy when the holiday was over, then people would stop glowing. Wait, maybe people glowing wasn't a bad thing because then he didn't stick out so much. He walked towards the bed, halting as he saw Yami's form on the floor. What an odd place to fall asleep. He sighed, and kneeled down. There wasn't any way he was going to be able to pick him up, put him in bed, and tuck him in. He was pregnant after all. He settled for the next best thing and pulled Yami's upper half into his lap.

Yami, weak from exhaustion, and lost in the land of nightmare, didn't wake from being moved. He whimpered and flinched. "No daddy not again." He held his breath. "Please." Seto could make out that Yami was dreaming of something unpleasant. Just how unpleasant, he wasn't sure. He made soft hushing noises, and tucked Yami's bangs behind his ears. Yami bit his lip and continued to whimper. "I'll count to 10, he'll be gone then."

He took a heavy breath, and his body curled. Seto held as much of Yami that would fit in his lap. He wanted to wake his lover, to end his suffering. What would happen though if he did? Would Yami be startled and lash out? Still he had to try. "Yami." Yami's eyes fluttered open, his eyes blood shot, he let loose fresh tears. He didn't even realize that he was looking up at Seto. He quickly scooted from the warmth and away from the person that held him. Seto made soothing hushing noises as he pulled Yami back into his lap, and started rubbing his back. "Everything will be alright."

Yami's brain finally put together that it was Seto holding him, and his voice calling to him. "Seto." He choked on the name. He went to sit up, quickly holding his head. He didn't know what hurt worse the shooting pain in his head, his stuffed up sinus, or his side from where he'd fallen. "Must have passed out." He muttered more to himself.

Seto forced himself not to roll his eyes, but instead put on his best smile. "Yes, Love. We both have things to hide in the closet for the sake of sanity not only for ourselves but also our loved ones." He held onto the edge of the bed, pulling himself up. "But, it shouldn't be hidden to the point of breaking. When ever you're ready to talk, I'll listen." He helped Yami stand.

Yami sat on the edge of the bed, and focused on the wood. Talking last time helped him. But, he was a professional, who had some damn good motivate methods to make him forget. Blushing a little at the memory of the office desk, he was already straying from the path of why he hated today. Seto put a hand on his knee. Yami's face straightened as he frowned. "You really want to know?"

Seto raised a brow. "Your brother mentioned therapy. Yes, I really want to know." He sat on the bed next to Yami. "That way if it is something I triggered, I don't do it again. But, first why would something so painful to remember cause you to smile."

"What made me smile was remembering the reward my therapist gave me when ever I accomplished a break through." Yami watched Seto fill with curiosity, so he continued. "I still remember the smooth hard wood surface, and the way my back glided across it." He looked into Seto's eyes. "You and him share something in common." When Seto raised a brow, Yami continued. "You two are the only two to accomplish taking me. With everyone else, it was me who took them."

Seto swallowed hard. While the thought of Yami on a desk in that type of position was a turn on it was still a little on the disturbing side to know he'd done it like that with his therapist. "So, you had fuck buddies in America as well?" He stuttered a little startled he'd just said that out loud. "Is, is that why Yuugi was so willing to set you up with his friends so you didn't have to give up fucking on a regular basis?"

Yami shrugged. "I guess if you count being fucked by the therapist, and then turning around and being forced into fucking the teen of the house you shared as having fuck buddies, then yes." He was nonchalant about it; it wasn't what he'd been keeping to himself. "But that isn't what you want to know about now is it? You want me to tell you about what is bothering me." He shifted himself, so he could look out the window.

Seto made a mental count: Himself, Yuugi, therapist, some teen, Ryou, Bakura, Marik, Malik, Honda, Ryuji, and Jou… This strangely reminded him of a carousal, but instead of horses there were men for Yami to mount. His head spun. Were there others? He sighed and mentally shook his head. "Yes, everything in the open."

Yami nodded. "Everything in the open. If I tell you this then will you'll tell me why you left Japan before I left for America?" When Seto nodded, Yami with the memory still vivid in his mind, retold that Christmas to him.

- Start Flashback - On their fourth Christmas, Yami sat next to Yuugi and they were facing the tree. They each had a present in their laps; however, it was Yuugi who had the pile next to him. Since the start of spring and thunderstorms, and having discovered his brother's warmth and his father's belt, he wasn't expecting to get anything at all. He kept his face straight despite the rush of fear running through his veins as he timidly tugged at the ribbon. Yuugi had stopped from his own unwrapping to watch his brother. Both Yami and Yuugi's eyes were wide as saucers as they saw the belt in the bottom of the box. Yami swallowed hard, practical yes if you wore it. However, this was their dad, and Yami knew that most likely it wasn't meant to be practical, and that it was going to be used against on him. Yami put the lid back on the back. He could already feel the belt on his back.

It was the end of Christmas day, Yami, in pajamas of ducklings, and Yuugi, in pajamas of kittens, climbed into bed. Yuugi was on the edge, and Yami against the wall holding his brother tight. Yami's eyes opened as he heard the door open. He saw the silhouette of their dad in the doorway. "Come downstairs, and we'll put your gift to use." His father whispered in even haunting tones. Yami swallowed hard, and squeezed his brother's shoulder signaling everything would be all right; even if he knew it wouldn't be. He slid out of bed, and slinked towards the door. His head was high despite knowing what was coming; he wasn't going to let his dad get the best of him.

The rush of air, the crack of the belt, he wanted to cry out in fear, not pain. The belt hadn't hit is back yet, but he knew it was coming. "I do this because I love you." Another rush of air, but this time the belt made contact with his back. Yami gasped as his head threw back, he bit his bottom lip and swallowed his scream. He knew if he showed emotion, the next time it would be harder. He heard his dad's heavy breath.

Yami wondered just how much his father enjoyed watching and disciplining him. He couldn't think further he had to listen. "You shouldn't love your brother as you do." Another rush of air, the belt again made contact with Yami's back. Yami whimpered as he swallowed another scream. He looked at the Christmas tree. He hadn't cried, but the tears that were held in blurred his vision. Reds, blues, yellows, and greens a blur. He counted them best he could. He could no longer hear his fathers chant of 'I do this because I love you.' And 'You shouldn't love your brother as you do'. Yami breathed heavily, his knuckles white. He was on the verge of breaking, when he remembered his brother's smile as he opened his gifts.

Yami was unaware of his own smile, but his dad saw it. "Am I to easy on you?" He kicked Yami into the wall. He cracked the belt into the air as he let out a loud laugh. "You disgust me." Yami cowered in a heap on the floor, his hands over his head. His threatening tears unleashed the moment he had hit the wall.

"No daddy, not again." He whimpered. "Please." He begged. His father had gone on longer than normal, he was sure there was blood but there was no trail or trace he could see; his vision was blurred and his body racked with pained. Yami held his breath, praying God would hear his pleas just for tonight. And so it seemed it had happened. He heard his fathers retreating footsteps, and took a deep breath. Remaining in that heap till he was sure he wasn't coming back, he crawled towards the stairs, down the hall, and into the bedroom. It felt like an eternity since he'd been away from his brother. Hell would have that man. He collapsed before making it in the bed. - End Flashback -

Yami didn't look to see Seto's expression or emotion as he focused on the window. He wasn't going to give him room to speak just yet, either. "That was the first holiday it happened." He gritted his teeth as his fists clenched. "It was every holiday till his death." He sighed uneasily as he shifted to finally look at Seto. "Hell has him today. Hell will have me." He paused for a moment. "The night of the wreck…. I did the most unspeakable thing; I told him I loved him. It startled him; he put on the breaks, the tires slid on the wet slick road. He caused a pile up; amazingly he was the only person to die. I take reasonability for his death, although until now it was only Yuugi to know this."

Seto bit his lip reaching forward he clamped his own hands around Yami's clenched ones. How dads could claim themselves as parents and do such things. He sighed. He didn't have much room to talk his own dad was equally as horrid. "But, like you said 'you may not have physical scars to show, but you had emotional ones'." He whispered more to himself as he remembered when he'd asked Yami to talk about the scars on his back. Did Yami know more about Seto than he was letting onto? He understood now why 'you disgust me' had such an impact on Yami, and more importantly why he hated Christmas. Seto was determined to do his best to help Yami back to how things were before he'd let those three words slip. "I'm sorry Yami." He pulled Yami to lean against him. "I didn't mean it. I was angry."

Yami laid his head on Seto's shoulder, nuzzling against his neck. A soft smile was on his lips. "I have trigger points. You just happened to hit one." He looked up into Seto's eyes. "I know you didn't mean them. It was partially my fault for not telling you everything about being a toddler."

"I'll do my best to choose my words better in the future." Seto leaned forward and kissed Yami softly on the lips. He tangled his fingers into Yami's hair. "I love you."

"I love you." Yami purred against Seto's lips before pulling him into a passionate kiss. Their eyes slid shut, as the room became a moment for them alone.

Seto reluctantly broke the kiss that was hastily leading into the removal of clothing. Both were breathing heavily. It wasn't that Seto wanted to stop, but he felt he had to keep his promise first. "Let me give you my half of the deal first."

Yami had a slight pout, but he'd be patient. Learning something about Seto was equally important if they were going to make this relationship work. "Alright then." He kissed him softly.

Seto sighed heavily he hated having to mention anything that had to do with his dad. "Gouzaburou, the man you were told was my dad, wasn't actually my dad. He stole me from my birth parents when I was only two, and by the age of 4, I was sent to Japan. Gouzaburou's own son was killed in a car accident. To keep my birth parents from finding out where I was, I was relocated to Japan. The maids took care of me, and he visited on occasion. Being young, I didn't understand what was going on, but in the few years that I was in Japan, I pieced it together. I found out that my birth mother had another child, and died in childbirth. My father died in a car accident shortly after. Mokuba was sent to an orphanage, and he somehow actually found out about this. He saw my brother as another piece to add to a collection. If I were good crop, he would be to. Once I found out he had my sibling, I tracked down Gouzaburou's location. 5, on the verge of 6, right before you left, I disappeared. We struggled against him and he wound up falling over a cliff. I returned and played innocent; no one cared that the cold-hearted bastard was gone. The maids and I raised Mokuba. I was left everything in his will so I turned the company from military operations to gaming." He'd managed to not show any emotion as he told the story. Although, he did shudder once he was finished.

Yami had some clue as to how bad Seto's past had been, but he'd never have guessed that. He; however, knew there was no point lingering on the past; Seto's dad had been dealt with. "We've got to be the pair with the unluckiest past, but the luckiest future." He slid off the bed, and kneeled in front of Seto. He grinned as he teased Seto's leg. "But, I'm still going to demand top." He purred. "There are still a few hours of Christmas. Lets go for a walk, and freeze our asses off that way we can have twice as fun warming up when we come back inside."

"Perfect way to end today." Seto smiled. "You're right, you're going to be on top. I cannot see me fighting for top right now in my current position." He rolled his eyes, and with a free hand waved it in front of his stomach. "I'd be lucky to be first in line at an ice cream cart."

Yami stood up, and placed both his hands on Seto's stomach massaging gently. He then helped his lover to stand. "I'll do all the struggling to make sure you're first in line because I know how cranky you can get when they don't get what they want."

Seto laughed, and leaned against Yami as they walked out of the room. "Take the back way, it is less bright and festive." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "Mokuba, and the maids really out did themselves this year."

"Need sun glasses inside." Yami teased, as Seto nodded. "I understand completely because Yuugi is the same way." They were both laughing, now arm in arm walking down the hall.


	12. From Space Cadet to Captain Frost

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Discussion of Incest, __Promiscuity, Infidelity, and sex__; Language, and Fluff  
_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_ Major thanks and dedication to **Chibi Chib**, Buka2000, dragonlady222, Darkyami7_

_Seto conceived in August and is due in May - Jou conceived in November and is due in August))_

----

Second day of January and Seto was in parachute pants and a white long sleeve shirt. At least before when he complained of the heat it was appropriate. Now, in the middle of winter, Seto was a fit of whines even though it was only 40 degrees. "Jack Fucking Frost needs to take a fucking hint… Winter, plus snow, means it is suppose to be cold." His fists clenched shut. "Tell the driver to turn the fucking air on Yami." He huffed, and leaned back against the seat of the limo.

Yami was indifferent to the weather in jeans and a black long sleeve shirt. "Love…" His voice was sympatric yet even. "Ourselves, and our children aren't Popsicles; thus no one is going to melt. Can you not just deal?" He looked Seto in the eye. 'Hot flashes...' he thought as he rolled his eyes.

Seto crossed his arms at his chest; he sharply closed his eyes, and jerked his face in the other direction. "No!" He screamed with the attitude of a three year old. "I want the fucking air on. And, I want it on now!" He pouted. "I am fucking Seto Kaiba!" He tossed his head up. "What I say goes!"

Yami sighed as he rubbed his temple. "I sure hope we get the old Seto back after this pregnancy because I don't think I can handle three kids especially the larger of the three." It was muttered more to himself, but still hearable to Seto. "How about instead of the air, we just walk. You need the exercise anyways." Suggestions never hurt anything especially when they were necessary.

"You're the genius that got me pregnant." Seto's head snapped back to face Yami, his eyes wide open. "But yes, lets walk. There's so much tension in the air it is suffocating." He pushed the button, and as soon as the limo stopped he threw the door open. A welcome blast of cold air greeted him. Yami rolled his eyes.

Yami had almost wished that he'd suggested rolling down the window. Then again that probably would have proven colder, and, after all, Seto needed exercise. He knew there was no point in suggesting the 'Great Kaiba' wear his Jacket. He did however, grab it for just in case as he instructed the driver to meet them in thirty minutes at the doctor's office. He huffed as he grabbed his own jacket, and climbed out of the limo. "From Space Cadet to Captain Frost…" He sighed. "What next?"

"Shut up!" Seto threw a snowball at Yami. He held an innocent yet mischievous expression; one that said 'you cannot touch me' as he stuck his tongue out.

Yami cleared his throat. "We'll add Taunting Toddler to the list." He walked through the snow listening to it crunching under his shoes. "Now, if you don't play nice like a good toddler we'll be late to the doctors." Seto opened his mouth in remark, when Yami crossed his arms and cut him off. "Don't make me spank you."

"It wouldn't have the desired effect…" Seto looked at the snow, his cheeks staining red with cold and embarrassment. Mood swings were unusual when it came to Seto; they could make him spacey, childish, sad , and many other scenarios. But these mood swings seldom made Seto angry, they made him understanding if anything. "I'd enjoy it too much." He added, as a smirk graced his features.

"Oh, so now you're ready to grow up?" Yami rolled his eyes. "Because until you do, there will be no punishment that gives you such desired effect… Understood?" Seto pouted but nodded, Yami smirked and took hold of his arm. Finally progress!

----

Seto for starting the fifth month looked six on the verge of seven. He didn't need a sonogram to tell him it was twins he'd had a mounting suspicion starting from early on. He had plenty of clues such as extra weight gain, size, early fetal movements, and excessive need for naps. Nausea, thankfully for him, had phased out by the end of the third month. The biggest hint was the fetal heartbeats. He'd long given up on saying possible twins, he just knew.

Yami stood behind Seto and slid his arms around his lover's waist and massaged his stomach. Seto leaned against Yami, thankful for the lean post and massage. Seto rested his hands on top Yami's, and moved them towards the kicks. They both closed their eyes enjoying the peace of the moment they'd lulled themselves into.

The doctor closed the door behind him. He was an elderly gentleman with silver hair, and a mustache. The man with gray eyes, and soft smile looked over the underage, but happy couple. He cleared his throat. "If you'll lay on the table we can begin."

Seto opened his eyes and looked at the table wearily. To him it looked more like a mountain, something that if he climbed could take at least a week. With a sigh, he reluctantly left Yami's embrace, and headed towards the table. Thankfully for him, on the side was a set of four stairs. Yami stood next to him holding his hand as he climbed the stairs. The brief moment of energy exertion had brought Seto to fanning himself. Yami gave him a 'don't start look'.

"My names Dr. Smore." Dr. Smore smiled as he introduced himself more to Seto than Yami. He walked over to a control panel on the wall. "Elevated heart rate and extra blood flow can lead up to the cause of hot flashes. It is normal. Shall we turn the temperature down a bit then?"

Seto nodded his head. "Thank You." He smiled at the doctor the name finally registering in his mind. It was making him think of food. He supposed if he had been a pediatrician it would be even more popular around the toddlers, then again you mention food to a pregnant person and they are on the subject like bees on a flower. "Nice name."

"You're referencing as my name sounding like a camp ground snack?" Dr. Smore laughed. "Yes, you should see what my associates do to my office."

Yami knew Dr. Smore, but had never really thought much on Dr. Smore's name till he heard the food reference. It got him thinking. "I'm sure that is something your significant other can use to their advantage… As in, 'can I have some more?'" He grinned.

Dr. Smore rubbed his chin before he winked at Yami. "A new take on my name, and perhaps the reason me and my husband have four children." He chuckled, and put a hand on Seto's shoulder. "By the way, it was me whom was pregnant with twins both times, so I know exactly what you're going through Seto."

Seto looked at the doctor as Yami helped him to lie down. "Is that why you were interested in becoming my prenatal doctor?" He got as comfortable as possible considering his swollen stomach, and the nausea that was creeping up from him lying on his back. He had already situated his shirt and pants so that his stomach was uncovered.

"Yes, that is one of the reasons." Dr. Smore smiled. "The second would be that one of my associates, who is a good friend and the doctor of Yuugi and Yami, referred me to this case." He picked up the clipboard from the desk. "Good to see you two are excited about this experience. Young age, I don't get many. Support yourselves." Dr. Smore looked over the file. "Both your mothers experienced complications with pregnancy. The father of this couple is a twin." He was muttering a couple other references pertaining to their history. Seto and Yami nodded to show the information was correct. "Alright then, shall we have a look and see just what is going on in your womb?" He walked over to the cabinet to get warm towels, and some gel.

Seto hissed at the heat on his skin. He was sure most people appreciated it, but he hated the heat or anything hot in general unless it came to a warm meal. Even then he didn't like his food, or drinks to be hot. The warmed gel wasn't any better; although, he supposed this probably spread better warmed than cold. He released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Yami squeezed Seto's hand, and smiled towards the doctor who showed concern. "Pregnant or not he dislikes heat even dislikes hot food. The bedrooms an ice box; hard wood floors and all." Both the doctor and Yami were laughing while Seto rolled his eyes.

Dr. Smore situated the monitor so they could all equally see the screen. He pushed the videotape into the machine, and pushed the record button. "I'll also give you a couple print outs." He smiled as the two nodded. "Twins. I am not sparing you the suspense because I'm sure you've been expecting this information." He traced the two forms on the screen, and smiled. He then pointed between the legs. "Boys."

Seto had to force himself to keep his hands put and not move them to his stomach. It was a moment he'd cherish, the moment he first saw their little ones. The creation of life; a process accomplished out of love. It had been a long and difficult road, and he was sure that road still had a few curves and stops signs, but he was up for the challenge. He gave that rare smile, and gave a sigh of content.

Yami had that plastered grin, the one a kid often gets when looking into a candy store. He'd never thought to this moment, the moment of seeing their children. But here was the four of them for the first time, and it was heaven. Nothing would come in the way of his family. He intertwined his fingers into Seto's, and was practically purring in delight.

Dr. Smore made a couple notes, and then used one of the towels to clean the gel off of Seto's stomach. "Everything looks great. Keep up what ever it is you're doing." He smiled.

"We put the basic 3 s's and 2 e's into use." Yami laughed. "Study, Sleep, Sex, Eat, and Exercise." He helped Seto to sit up, only to earn a firm slap on his shoulder. "Well, you're the one's whose hormones are demanding." He stuck his tongue out.

"It's your fault I'm hooked on sex." Seto's eyes narrowed. It was on. "Had I not gotten hooked on sex we wouldn't be here now." He took a deep breath. "Regardless I'm happy… We're happy."

Dr. Smore chuckled. "Mood swings."

----

Yami scooted into the lawn chair bending his legs a little forming a very open v shape. Seto settled into the v of Yami's lap, and draped the sheet over the two. Seto leaned back and rested his head on Yami's chest. Yami wrapped his arms around Seto both enjoying the nighttime sky.

"Seto?" Yami nuzzled against Seto's neck as that murmur was heard. "Up until recently you never told me of your mother. I know your pregnancy isn't high risk… But what if…?" He swallowed hard. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

"You will do as you do for me, and those you hold dear to your heart. That being protect, and love them." Seto sighed softly. "I know you will not do as your father did, and that is hate them for my passing because…" He paused, making sure to word this correctly; this was touchy territory. "Because, this is an act of love. I wish to bring them into the world regardless of life or death." He moved Yami's hand to his stomach and smiled. "If it comes down to it, know this, I've had my chance at my life, theirs is just beginning."

Yami kept one hand rubbing Seto's stomach while he moved the other to stroke his hair. "You cannot leave me. I need you." He whispered into Seto's ear, even though more of his own reassurance. "I won't loose you or them… I just cannot."

Seto squeezed Yami's hand that was resting on his stomach. The mood was philosophical, and the air heavy between them. So much could weigh on their chests at once. He sighed. "What will you do if our children end up like you?" He chewed on his bottom lip. It wasn't a heavy weighed concern, as he knew Yami wouldn't stoop low to hurt them. But still, he himself didn't know how or if he could handle incest. "As in they truly love one another." He cocked his head so he could look up at Yami's face.

Yami looked down at Seto. "There is only one thing I can do Seto." He kissed his forehead, and then let there eyes meet. "That being to tell them to find someone who is equally as special and fulfilling as their brother; just as I have done."

Both Seto and Yami smiled. Seto could feel a tiny tinge of guilt that he was in Yami's arms and not Yuugi. It had been him who had originally given him that advice, even if not in those particular words. "What will you do if they are promiscuous?"

"Hire a therapist to teach them how to operate their penis' correctly so they can fulfill their sexual partners." Yami teased, and both himself and Seto laughed. "But, seriously I doubt it will happen."

"Oh…" Seto's eyes widened. He was surprised by Yami's sureness. "What makes you so sure that it won't happen?"

"Because, though we are influenced by our fathers who raised us for our younger years, we are not them. We will love our children unconditionally no matter what path they choose. But if they do choose to explore incest, promiscuity, or infidelity we will do our best to guide them back down the correct path." Yami paused; now to choose his words carefully, so they were expressed correctly to show how he felt in his heart. "Whether they are beautiful and intelligent as us, or lacking… Unconditional love, and perseverance is two of the keys to successful child development."

Seto was awed at the wisdom Yami was showing. He snuggled closer to the body behind him. Despite the extra warmth they were sharing, it was welcomed. "Thank You Yami for making me yours. Although, I think it is you who will benefit most from this chapter in our lives."

Yami tapped Seto's nose gently and playfully. It was an attempt to lighten the serious mood just a little. This was a serious but necessary conversation. "Benefit me… How so?"

Seto continued the playful moment by licking the tip of Yami's finger. "Because they are already teaching you in ways not even I could." He moved his arms to wrap them around Yami's head and brought them into a flurry of soft, loving kisses. Together in between kisses they whispered, "I Love You".

"How about we head back inside and I'll fix you some chocolate chip pancakes with marshmallows, and a side of peaches?" Yami suggested, and before he could even finish Seto was nodding.


	13. They'll Know Now

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Incest, Language__, Light Citrus, Humor, Fluff, Angst__  
_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_ Major thanks and dedication to **Chibi Chib**, **Buka2000**; both of which laughed hard with me at the ending of this chapter. Also dedication to **dragonlady222**, **Darkyami7**!_

_Seto conceived in August and is due in May - Jou conceived in November and is due in August))_

----

Jou was against the bathroom wall, and could see the slap coming; he flinched as his eyes clamped shut. But, the slap never came, instead just stale air. He opened his eyes timidly to see that Seto had caught Marik's hand.

Seto looked from Jou to Marik. "What is the meaning of this?" His grip still tight on Marik's arm as he spun him around, eyes narrowing.

"This shits pregnant." Marik used his free hand to point behind him. "He's the reason Yami's not putting out, you know, gone monogamous on us all of a sudden." He huffed, and looked off to the side.

"What ever Marik." Seto rolled his eyes. "Come on. We mothers have to stick together." Seto released Marik's arm, and grabbed Jou's pulling him out of the bathroom. Jou remained silent, and didn't look at either.

Marik's curiosity was high. It wasn't like Seto to protect anyone, regardless of mood swings. Gears turned, and he was starting to catch on. Yami wasn't around Jou often, but he was around Seto. So, then who's the father of the baby Jou's caring? Thoughts of it being Yami's, and the fact of why he thought it was Yami's in the first place erased from thought. "What are you hiding Seto?"

Seto didn't look back, but let out a loud laugh. "I don't know what you think it is that I'm hiding..." When in fact he did. He hadn't told anyone who the father of his baby was. Aside from the father and himself only Yuugi, Jou, and a couple teachers knew. But as far as teachers were concerned this was private information and wouldn't be handed out to just anyone.

Marik sprinted to catch up to Seto. When they were walking almost step for step, he matched his pace. "You… You're pregnant with Yami's baby." Once it had been spoken it spooked him to think of the consequences in the answer.

"Babies." Seto whispered, a smiled creeping across his face. His free hand without thought moved to his stomach. He really didn't care if the world knew. He was proud to be Yami's, and that the children were his. It was only kept in the dark for Yuugi's sake. After what happened with Jou, the incident didn't need to repeat.

Jou, out of the corner of his eye saw a second slap coming. He used the weight of his body to maneuver Seto a couple steps to the side, taking the slap instead.

He didn't need more details on Seto and Yami; Seto had confirmed it via his own mouth. He was angry. "What is with you two slut slaves standing up for each other?" Marik took several deep breaths.

"I feel more like an incubator than a slut slave… " Jou muttered, as he nursed the side of his face where Marik's hand had made contact. "Speaking of which, aren't you in the same boat? Weren't you also fucking Yami along with us, and several others? Not all at once, but one on one?"

Seto looked Marik directly in the eyes. "I suggest you turn around, and walk away. I, we will forget that, that even happened." His eyes narrowed. "Unless you wish to face to the wrath of Yami, and I'll make sure he adds you to our little 'clique." He wasn't really going to allow Yami to do such deed, but Marik didn't know it, so this empty thread would hopefully work out to his advantage. Jou kept his mouth shut, Seto was doing a good enough job for the both of them.

Marik took several steps back looking from Seto to Jou, and then to their stomachs to their eyes. "Both. Pregnant. Yami?" He stuttered, and then crossed his arms trying to regain composure. "I'd like to see him try." He scoffed. "You two are easy, just bend over and serve."

"He happens to like it when it's my cock up his ass." Seto took a couple steps forward. "I know for a fact that, that is one place your cock hasn't been, and isn't going." He smirked in triumph as Marik blinked.

Marik's eyes narrowed; once the statement was dealt he stood firm. "I don't know whom you seek to protect by keeping it a secret of who the father is of your children… But, know this it comes to an end today. From my lips to Marik's, and from him to whoever's." Now it was his turn to smirk in triumph.

"Whatever." Seto sighed as he rubbed his temple. Between him and Marik they could go all day shooting threats back and forth. "I suggest you do as you're told; forget this ever happened, and unless you wish to 'bend over and serve' I suggest you 'turn and go'."

----

Both remained silent as they walked to the shoe cubby area. "About back there…" Jou having retrieved his shoes sat on the bench. Timidly he looked into Seto's eyes. "Thanks."

Seto nodded as he sat next to Jou, although still angry, he managed to smile. Jou nodded, returning the smile. "So, tell me what did you say that made Marik come onto you like that."

"He over heard me muttering to myself." Jou's smile didn't last long as trouble quickly line his features. "I was complaining about a couple tender spots from where my dad hit me last night." He sighed, leaned back against the wall, and looked up at the ceiling. "Dad, found out I pregnant… Happened to be drunk at the time."

Seto put a hand on Jou's knee. "Why, don't you talk it over with Yuugi? I'm pretty sure that boy would love company." He couldn't believe what he was offering, after all Yuugi live on his property. He was changing because of this pregnancy, and he was sure for the better. Although, Mokuba often chimed 'the more the merrier' he was going to miss his quiet, almost empty home.

Jou couldn't suppress his look of shock. Seto had just opened his doors to him. He forced himself to give the most genuine smile possible given the situation. "Thanks, I know Yuugi would love it and all… But I don't need Yami tearing me a new one."

Seto gave Jou a puzzled look. "You cannot go back home, and take the risk of one good blow and loosing that baby. It would devastate both Yami and Yuugi." He massaged his stomach with his free hand in attempt to calm the baby on the right. "Besides, I know for a fact Yami isn't going to touch you… And it isn't like you don't already touch Yuugi…" He couldn't bring himself to even think about details. "So, what's the difference with that and living together."

Jou was crimson at Seto's assumptions. "Yuugi tries, but after…" He started fidgeting with his pants. "I won't do anything other than kiss him… Not even passionately." He quickly added. He was scared shitless of what Yami would do if he found out he so much as wanted to touch Yuugi.

"I see what you're getting at, but look just grow some balls, and ask Yuugi." Seto squeezed Jou's knee. "As long as you love Yuugi, and touch him for the right reason I'm sure Yami isn't going to do anything to harm you." He paused. "Not that he could harm you if he wanted to." Jou looked at Seto curiously. "You are after all caring his child." Seto added.

Jou nodded, and his hands moved to his stomach. "You know Seto we should write all this chaos down on paper, and sell it to the TV people…" He gave a weak laugh. "I'm sure the world would get a kick out of our troubles."

Seto knew both arrived at the situation via different routs, but each rout seemed to be equally as troublesome. He felt sorry for Jou. The rout wasn't going to get any easier, and he knew it. "Unfortunately though Jou I think this is only just beginning."

"The makings of a sequel are in the progress…" Jou stretched, and let out a long sigh. "But, yeah I'll take your advice, and talk to Yuugi."

----

Yami, knowing his brother hated the cold, wrapped himself around Yuugi as he fumbled with the key trying to unlock the door. Once inside, Yuugi shivered as he ran for his old room in the mansion. Yami closed the door, and laughed as he watched his brother.

Once Yuugi was in the room he striped himself of his damp clothing "Fuck!" He exclaimed. "First of February, two weeks since schools started, and it has to snow…. I'll never adjust I swear." He huffed. "You have any clue who Seto's bringing home with him?" He questioned as he walked into the adjoining bathroom.

Yami grinned as he followed after his brother. "Not a clue." He sat on the bed, and leaned back and rested on his elbows. "Just know he wants the two of us." Had this been roughly three months ago, he'd have pounced him, and warmed him in an intimate fashion. But, this was now, and he was keeping his word to Seto. He watched his brother; clad in nothing, retrieve a towel.

Yuugi, knowing he had his brother's attention, strutted around. Yami's breathe hitched in his throat as he watched his brother towel himself dry, and strut around the room in the small, almost pointless towel. "Here, you're soaking wet." Yuugi handed his brother a towel before continuing to purposely prolonging putting on pants. They didn't hear the approaching footsteps. Seto cleared his throat catching the attention of Yami and Yuugi.

Jou rolled his eyes in Seto's direction. "You just stopped one of the most erotic things I've seen in…" He paused in thought, ticking his fingers. "To damn long."

Yuugi squeaked, and immediately went past pink to bright crimson. Regardless of the towel his hands moved to cover his private area. He wasn't embarrassed that Jou saw his show for Yami, but Seto seeing was another thing; not to mention it wasn't like the towel covered all that much.

Yami grabbed a pillow and covered his face. "I didn't do anything…" It was muffled through the pillow. It was true, unless looking and fantasizing counted. Embarrassed, but still fully aroused. The towel wasn't covering much, if anything. He grabbed another pillow, and incriminated himself by putting it in his lap. "I swear."

Was it safe to leave Yami and Yuugi in the same room together? He mused. Then he remembered that Yuugi had told him at Christmas time that Yami wouldn't do anything besides the occasional tease touch, or a passionate kiss. Seto rolled his eyes, and huffed. "Jou, you have that talk with Yuugi, and I'll go have that talk with Yami." He crossed his arms. He felt like he was in a room with pre teens that fantasized, couldn't control themselves, and masturbated over anything. "Separate rooms." He added as he dragged his embarrassed, hormonal lover out of the room.

----

The short trip down the hall was a silent one. In an attempt to avoid topic of towel turned tent, he spoke up when Seto closed the door. "Seto…." Yami looked shyly, uncharacteristically, into Seto's eyes.

"Lighten up Yami, I'm not going to go ballistic on you because of what just happened. It isn't like you were touching him…" Seto sighed, sat on the bed, and patted it for Yami to do the same. "I know you wouldn't touch him." He smiled.

Yami let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Signing relief, and returned the smile. "So what's up?"

Seto would have rather faced a pack of wolves, or an angry pack businessmen rather than Yami. But, he had promised Jou he would deal with Yami, and that things would work out. Deciding it best to dive right into the truth than to skate around it, he sighed. "Marik knows about you being the father of our children. He said he's going to pass on the information." He could see Yami's emotions changing quickly by his the looks on his face. "It does get a little better… At least for your brother. Jou is moving in with him. Um, before you ask why… it's because his dad found out he's pregnant, and in drunken rage, decided to beat him." He took a deep breath. That was a lot to get out.

He was taking a few moments of silence between them to sort through that long winded, explosive details of what happened today. Yami blinked a few times as he rubbed his temple. 'Wow', was the first word that came to mind. "Did I just here you right? Or I am just delusional."

"Yes, you heard me right." Seto slid into Yami's lap, and took one of his hands and put it on his stomach. "You have a problem with Jou moving in with Yuugi?" He took the other hand, and brought it to his mouth. He knew Yami's body was already craving relief from the tension, and he knew 'playing naughty' would ease his lover into the fact of everything that had happened today. He drew the index and middle finger into his mouth, sucking slowly as his eyes never left Yami's.

"They had to find out some time. I just hope everyone doesn't try to have a fuck fest with Yuugi." Yami's hips thrust up, as he laid back. "As, for Jou living with Yuugi, they aren't that way…" He could hardly comprehend stringing words together to for a thought as he whimpered while Seto worked magic on his fingers. "Ah. Don't you think… Ah, Ah. A little unfair that you're in pants… Um. Ah. I'm only in a towel. Ah."

"They would be that way if it wasn't for you. Jou feels threatened by you." Seto grinned mischievously. "No, I think it is very fair because you've been a really, really…" His voice was getting low and sultry. "Bad boy."

The day Seto had, Marik finding out, Jou moving in… All those things could wait. 'Bad boy' chimed in Yami's ears, and slowly the repeated phrase turned his brain to mush. "Very. Ah. Bad." He whispered.


	14. Dousing Regret

_((Thank You to those who have, and are starting to show interest in this Fic! Enjoy! Please Read and Review. _

_Warnings: Incest, __Light Citrus, Humor, Fluff, Angst__  
_

_I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh_

_Happy Birthday **dragonlady222**!_

_Seto conceived in August and is due in May - Jou conceived in November and is due in August))_

----

Yami grinned at Yuugi as he crawled towards his brother. He had resembled a cat reading to pounce his prey. "What are you so happy about?"

Yuugi sat with his legs crossed, holding his feet. He was rhythmically rocking back and forth; his eyes had a twinkle to them as he grinned at Yami. "Jou…"

Yami plopped down next to Yuugi; a light sigh escaped. "So, then I suppose Seto was right to say that you and Jou are little more than just friends." He said it solemnly, but without hesitation.

Yuugi turned deep red, and looked away from his brother. So bold when it was just a thought, now embarrassed when it was spoken. "You are happy for me aren't you brother?" He traced patterns into the carpet.

"Of course brother I am happy for you." Yami pulled Yuugi into his lap, still having that unease in his eyes.

Yuugi looked up, just as Yami looked down; amethyst orbs meeting crimson. "Then you are not happy for yourself?" He could sense uneasiness in his brother.

Yami pouted. "I just miss the closeness we use to have." He idly twirled his finger in one of Yuugi's bangs.

"We are just as emotionally close as before. The only thing that has changed is intimacy." Yuugi's breath hitched. He could feel his brother's shallow breathing on his face. "It was the sacrifice we made for you to have what you wanted. Seto appreciates your commitment."

Yami's nose brushed against Yuugi's as his tongue slid over his brother's lips. "I know…" He drew in the bottom lip, sucking desperately as if searching for something. "Sometimes I wish at Christmas…"

"No you don't…" Yuugi mumbled as he silenced his brother from saying his regrets. He parted his lips just slightly. His tongue traced his brother's lip, and soon they were sharing a timid yet heated kiss.

Jou and Seto came into the living room of mansion together. Though shocked to see them kissing, they could see the scene was tame as the two were not wildly trying to undress the other.

"You sure you're use to this Seto? Jou with one hand on the bulge of his stomach used the other hand to run his fingers through his hair. "Because it still throws me for a loop…"

Seto cleared his throat, and then laughed lightly. "Yes, I'm sure." He used both hands to massage his stomach. "However it isn't something I normally see coming into the living room though."

Yuugi broke the kiss, blushing deeply looked from Seto who had spoken last, to Jou. "Um, hi…" He squeaked, and scooted out of Yami's lap.

Yami licked his lips, and grinned at Seto. "Evening love." He stood up, and walked over to him. He put his hand on Seto's stomach, bending over he placed soft kisses. "Evening little ones."

"That wasn't going any where right?" Seto teased as he grinned knowing Yami wouldn't take it further than a kiss. When Yami was standing up he leaned forward and kissed him softly.

"Of course not." Yami grinned, and snuck another soft kiss. "The home work is done, and it is time I go and settle the issue that happened earlier in the week at school."

Seto gave a confused looked. Then slowly as he started to understand just what Yami was saying he crossed his arms and huffed. "You better not add another to this 'harem'…"

Jou gave a look to Yuugi as Yuugi was giving Jou the same look. Both deciding it best to leave the room incase it turned into a lover's quarrel. Truth be told, it wasn't the quarrel that made them leave it was the thought of them making up that did.

"It isn't like I meant to get Jou pregnant." Yami rolled his eyes towards Seto. "Anyways, it worked out didn't it. You're happy, Jou's happy, Yuugi's happy…"

Seto cut him off. "But, now we're up to 3 mouths to feed, 3 bottoms to diaper." His eyes narrowed. "If you dare add another number to that… I mean it. I won't be understanding at all!"

"Are you saying I would deliberately fuck Malik or Marik as punishment?" Yami had a dangerous look in his eyes. "That's showing confidence in the person you love."

"I know… I know. Jou's pregnancy was an accident due to your rage, and that it all worked out." Seto sighed, and pulled out a chair. His back ached, and he was hungry. Any type of outing was hard work when you were pregnant with twins. "And, I do trust you or I wouldn't be in this situation at all with you."


	15. Can It Get Any More Twisted

(I'm very sorry that this chapter came over a year later. Life, life, and more life... Hopefully from here on out we can manage regular updates on this one. Hope you enjoy. Thank You for your reading, and reviewing. I appreciate the support! Enjoy!)

----

Yami pounded on the door to the home of Malik and Marik. He knew their parents were out of town, and that the two should be here. Jiggling the handle to find it unlocked, he stepped in side. The house wasn't upturned, but then again he didn't expect it from this pair of neat freaks. All the doors were open, except one, the twin's room. He ran his fingers through his wild locks, and gave a heavy sigh before he began trudging up the stairs, and down the hall.

"I know your 'rents' aren't here to spare you… And, that they took your car keys." He pounded on the door still getting no response. "I know you're not the bad asses you pretend to me…." Three came fast, and he kicked in the locked door. "I know you're begging for mommy right about now."

"Coming." Malik was a couple steps from the door but it was to late. Shattered pieces of the door lay scattered. He looked half cocked as if he had just been thrown the most vial news. "Could have given me a fucking chance you piece of shit whore."

Yami had promised Seto no sexual punishment, but that didn't mean physical. And, physical is what he was going to give, and without second though. He slapped Malik for the words that were just like snakes venom even if they spoke no truth. "Don't assume before you've assessed the situation." He growled.

Malik pointed behind him. "No according to him… Then again we should have known all along considering all it took was a phone call to get you over here for a good time." He snarled out of the delight thinking he had the upper hand.

"Jealousy is one of the greatest demons among us…" Yami's eyes narrowed. "I'd suggest you keep what you know between yourselves, and that you stop any further attempts of causing Yuugi, Seto, or Jou harm." He clenched his fist. "Because you will not come out on top… You will pay heavily for crime with the swiftest judgment."

Malik laughed in Yami's face. "You are so full of yourself." He grabbed Yami's collar just as his own was grabbed. "Lets make a deal… I'm sure your life is full of them anyways."

"I don't make deals." Yami snarled and pulled Malik closer to him. They were just about nose-to-nose, and both equally fueled by rage.

"This time you will because I know your type." Malik grinned like a high strung manic on something. "You see my brothers gone and done something rather stupid… You're just going to help him out."

"Why would I want to help him after what he did to Seto and Jou… Little bitch cannot even show his face. He's been in the bathroom the entire time." Yami's mind was weighed heavily with everything but sensibility.

"You see… Him finding out worked out perfectly to our advantage." Malik grinned wickedly. His eyes were a blaze with a demonic brilliance. "Just accept it."

"Accept what…" Yami growled. "That he's weak and a pile of shit." If Malik could toss around the words towards himself and the ones he cared for then he could give it right back.

"He's pregnant Yami… And, not by his boyfriend but mine." Malik let go of Yami throwing him against the wall. "I'm not about to make myself look like a fool, so I've already broken things off with him."

"Explains my your so tense, and intense… Haven't had a good fuck in a while have you? And, let me guess your boyfriend doesn't even know what's going on or that you know for that mater." Yami laughed hard as he crossed his arms. "The truth always comes out… But then again I wouldn't want to be in your place… Damn shame to know your own brother went behind your back…"

Malik's fist hit Yami hard in the shoulder. "You will do this for me, and in return I'll keep your secret. Eye for an eye…" He snarled as he to crossed his arms and gave Yami a stare for his own.

"We only concealed the truth so that Yuugi wouldn't get hurt further… But, that is another story, and another time all together if you ever manage to get it out of me." He gave a twisted smile. "But, for pities sake I'll go along with this. You just better make sure that little fuck doesn't go and say anything…Call that baby mine, call it the devils… I don't care. It is just going to hurt you in the long run knowing that you didn't support him. Especially since it is your boyfriends child in his belly." He raised a brow. "Oh, maybe that is betrayal of the two of them setting in… Never mind." He shrugged his shoulder before storming off towards the bathroom.

Marik stumbled into the tub, and into the corner as he saw Yami coming.

"Oh, get off that horse of yours. I'm not going to hurt you." He grabbed Marik's wrist, and dragged him out of the bathroom. "Got to make this look authentic and all… At least where you are going you'll be looked after and cared for. To bad for you… This is just your brothers way of getting rid of the trash.

Malik collapsed on the bed as he watched the two of them leave. The guilt of it all was setting in. He didn't know what he had done, or was going to do. He couldn't believe how everything had fallen together.

Yami didn't look back, not even at the person he was practically dragging behind him. He hadn't really accomplished what he had set out to do. He didn't really care if the entire secret spilled out into the school. What he did care about is that the people he cared about were not harmed. He just hoped that Seto would understand this… Whatever this was.


	16. Unexpected Twist

Malik is Dark, Marik is Light. Just clearing that up. Don't know if anyone realized my mistake in the last chapter… Not that I'm going to openly tell you what it was. But, lets see if I can fix it! And, it is currently the very end of January.

Seto conceived in August and is due in May – Jou conceived in November and is due in August – Marik conceived in December and is due in September.

--------

"Yami…" Seto said in a raised voice with fists balled. "How dare you bring the problem in our home. Have you lost your marbles?" The look he flashed could have shot daggers.

"Well excuse me… To fix the fucking problem I've got to make an even bigger one." Yami huffed.

"If they know then they'll know." Seto huffed as he rubbed his temple. All this wasn't good on him. He needed to sit down. He wanted to try and take it all in, but he couldn't. That story was a whopper. "You get yourself into more trouble than any man that deserves to be behind bars."

"We'll excuse me…" Yami kicked his legs up onto the table, and crossed them. Leaning back in the chair he crossed his arms. "Not like I'm the one with raging hormones." He muttered under his breath.

"You two…" Marik had, had enough of this tennis match of an argument. It wasn't going anywhere fast, and it didn't need to go anywhere. "I fucked my brother's boyfriend. It is entirely my fault… Not Yami's, not Seto's… So shut up!"

"You're here… So, that this house holds secret stays a secret." Yami flashed a look towards Marik. Then he gave a much calmer look to Seto who looked like he was about to explode.

"You're little 'plan' isn't going to work… I'm not going to lie to Bakura and tell him that this baby is yours and not his. It would break his fucking heart." Marik's return expression was almost as nasty looking as Yami's.

"I don't need anyone else after the people I care about… I suggest you do as your told or I'll abort that child." Yami's fists clenched.

"ENOUGH." Seto scream. "No talk of murdering the innocence's at this table!" Though huffy he some how managed to look at Marik with a decent expression. "What makes you think that Bakura loves you, and that it isn't just some fling?"

Marik ruffed his hair as he sighed. He was truly trying to calm down. He noticed Seto was trying, so he was just returning the jester. "Because of this…" He tugged at the chain around his neck until it was completely out of his shirt. Hanging on it was Bakura's class ring. "Christmas he asked me to marry him."

Seto shot a look to Yami that said shut up before he could even open his mouth. "That's good and all… But, it doesn't tell me why he hasn't broken it off with your brother. Or, why you'd go an attack me and Jou in the bathroom."

"He's been trying for sometime, but my brother just won't let it sink in that its over. I think now that he'll truly understand it is over. But, Bakura doesn't know yet. I didn't even know until after I got home."

"You're just stewing in hormones…" Seto finally pushed Yami's feet off of the table causing his lover to topple onto the floor. "That's something this entire house can relate to. I'm sorry though… I'm going to have to agree with Yami. Even if I really don't care who knows… It really is for the best of this family."

"Bakura won't be of any trouble to you. Especially if he knows that you've gone through any length to make sure that I'm looked after. He was actually already in the process of renting us a little place."

Seto looked Marik in the eyes. "I'm warning you… I will not think twice on what Yami does if something arises." He stood up. "Oh, and one last thing… Have you considered how Bakura is going to handle this when he finds out?"

"I haven't had the time…" Marik whispered.

"Looks like you've done it again Yami… You've added another to our little click. Perhaps I should open a center for troubled pregnant teens. After all it looks as if that is what my house is becoming. Good thing for you that Mokuba likes a rather large 'family'."

Marik looked at Seto a little stunned.

"What? Did you expect me to throw you back out in the cold?" Seto laughed. "I'm heartless, but not that heartless… Besides that baby certainly didn't ask for you to be its carrier." He finally smiled towards Yami.

Yami managed to smile back even though he was just now standing up.


	17. Playful Bantering

Malik is Dark, Marik is Light. Just clearing that up.

Seto conceived in August and is due in May – Jou conceived in November and is due in August – Marik conceived in December and is due in September.

--------

Seto couldn't be more amazed at how well Bakura had taken the news that he was going to be a father. What was even more amazing was that it had sped up his plans to move in with Marik. He was enjoying the slightly more silent end of the mansion, away from everyone else. This solitude often resulted in him falling asleep sitting in a recliner. Yami always had the knack of finding him wherever he hid. Not that Seto would complain because Yami rarely disturbed him, just kept a silent watch.

Today, however, Seto didn't have that privilege. He was soon going to be in need of a nanny, and today he was interviewing several people. The list was towards the end, and he wasn't satisfied at all with the selection, especially that sultry little hourglass number whose skirt was to short, and whose top covered to little and eyed Yami like a hawk. Or, the elderly lady who ran into everything, and sadly the list wasn't any better.

Seto had just about given up until a little mousy girl not much into her twenties came into the living room. The skirt was of some thick brown material, and went to her knees. The white blouse and coat matching the skirt made her appear to be tasteful.

"I'm Sophie." Sophie said with a smile as she shook Seto's hand. She broke eye contact for a moment as she pushed the thick glasses up her nose, and then dug into her bag. "You had an article in the paper about wanting a nanny." She was American, and her Japanese was rough.

"This house isn't normal. There's your warning." Seto made himself as comfortable as possible. He fluffed a pillow, and propped himself on the armchair. "We're gay, and I'm pregnant." He was nonchalant like the news was everyday information.

Sophie finally dug out the paper, and looked him in the eyes again. "No mater where the babies come from… Just that the babies are loved." She smiled. "I'm very sorry that I'm late. Been over here for years, and I still get lost."

"Not a problem." Seto didn't muffle his yawn; he couldn't help himself and how tired he was lately. It was the beginning of May, and the last month of his pregnancy, probably the last couple of weeks. He was lucky that thus far he hadn't delivered already. "Just tell me what I HAVE to know…"

Sophie could see Seto was already short tempered. She guessed from the previous interviews. She didn't need to take a chance, and loose this job. Just cut to the facts, and it should all work out she told herself.

Seto heard about half of the five minutes she talked. He really didn't care at this point. It was his last option, and from the looks of things she wasn't too bad. And, if things turned out for the worse he could just fire her. "You're room will be next to the babies…" He droned on. He just wanted a nap. "If Yami hates you…" He yawned as he stood up not bothering to finish the sentence.

Yami sat their schoolbooks on the floor as you walked in the door. It was another day that Seto had missed half the day. He couldn't blame his lover. He really didn't see why the other still even bothered with school. He was smart and could have just home schooled, and gotten the same results.

Seto moved just a smidge at the sound of the door shutting. He let out an extended yawn before cuddling up to his pillow. "Yami… Her names Sophie." It was slurred, a sign he was still half asleep.

Yami bit his bottom lip. Watching the other wriggle under the bed. Needless to say they were going through a dry period, and it was hard for Yami to just not tackle and take. He understood Seto, but he understood himself at the same time. "Alright." He said simply as he climbed into bed to cradle the other. "You've only got a tiny bit of homework to do this evening." He whispered.

"Yami…" Seto groaned shifting slightly. "Get the damn cell phone out of your pocket."

"It's in my school bag Seto…" Yami whispered. He couldn't help himself. He tried his best to reposition himself so Seto wouldn't be bothered. It was harder than one would think. He yawned as he rubbed his face against Seto's back.

Seto looked over his shoulder. He couldn't find a way to say anything harsh towards his lover. Yami lay there with his eyes closed breathing lightly. He knew how hard his lover was trying to please him.

A couple hours since Yami had come home Seto found himself lying in the bed, awake. He could tell by the way the others body was, and his breathing that he was still asleep. He could hear him whimper at the slightest touch. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know what the other was dreaming about. Yami had a way to make him feel bad without even trying. As he devised a plan, he lay there content to watch the other sleep.

Yami woke to an empty bed, and with it a sinking feeling in his stomach. He looked around the room and noticed that Seto had left the light on. It wasn't like him. He let out a heavy sigh, and trudged that way.

"Thought you'd never wake up sleepy head." Seto grinned, and handed him a glass of something bubbly and sparkly. "It isn't the good stuff… Just Sprite." He splashed the water a bit. "Come on."

Yami tossed his pants, and shirt to the side. "You didn't have to. I'd of…" He bit his lip when he stepped into the hot water. He let out a sigh as he slid under, and took the glass from Seto.

"What… Managed?" Seto eyed Yami. "But, what… Humping a tree?" You could tell he was teasing despite the sensitive mater. "I think I'd rather spare the tree from the indecency, and let you do me instead."

"Sounds more like your hormones did a 180." Yami grinned as he leaned forward. He caressed Seto's legs looking into his eyes. "I do believe that Mokuba isn't due home for another couple hours."

Seto had a twinkle in his eyes. "Then lets make good use of it."

A couple hours later, and a good hot shower Seto headed downstairs. He wore a pair of overly large sweatpants and nothing else. He said any other form of pants made him miserable. All the business partners gave him looks when he went in with sweats, a dress shirt, and a tie. "Juice…"

Yami wasn't any better; he was wearing an old pair of cotton pajamas that had more holes than Swiss Cheese. He refused to rid himself of them because not only were they comfortable, they were a gift from Yuugi years ago. And, years you could tell not only by holes but also by the fact they didn't even cover his ankles. "Peanut butter… Jelly… Bread." He murmured the checklist.

Mokuba dropped his bag on the dinning room table adjoined to the kitchen. He watched the two trying not to laugh. They were so easy to read that it was comical. "I want a sandwich." He chimed.

Yami looked over his shoulder as he continued to dress the bread. "When did you get home…?" He was hoping that the boy would say a couple minutes rather than an hour ago. They had taken more time than expected in the shower. Things were just going really well, and felling really good.

"Just a second ago." Mokuba grinned. "Why you asking?" He pushed his bag onto the floor and went to get place settings and napkins. "Did I miss something good?" He loved to tease them, especially when he knew exactly they'd set fireworks off in the bedroom.

"Nothing really." Yami wasn't going to admit it. But, the grin said it all. He carried the serving plate into the dinning room. There was plenty for Seto, and several others. "Don't look at me like that… I made extras incase the 'herd' decided to come through."

"You'd need more in that case Love." Seto grinned as he kissed Yami's cheek. "Jou eats twice what I do…" He ran a finger up Yami's spin, and nipped at his ear. He growled low, and possessively. He would have smacked the others ass, but Mokuba was present.

Yami quickly seated himself before his little rise caught the attention of others. "Don't start unless you can finish." Why did Mokuba have to be home? He slightly cursed. Damn how good that vision of Seto on this table was looking. And, his partner seemed insatiable today.

"Can you save that for later… Like much, much later." Mokuba's cheeks were a little pink. The verbal innuendo was one thing, but actually seeing the playful bantering between the two was another.

"What if I don't want to save it for later?" Seto grinned wickedly at Yami as he grabbed what he wanted from the plate of sandwiches. "You coming? Or you going to sit there hiding under the table all evening?"

Yami stood up so quick the chair fell backwards, and he banged his knees on the table. "Hell yeah I'm coming." He grinned. Only one sandwich in hand, and he couldn't get to Seto fast enough.

Mokuba shook his head, and took another sandwich. "So much for later…" He mumbled.

"Call a friend if you want." Seto hollered from half way up the stairs. "I don't care if it is a school night…" He already knew Mokuba, and every retort the boy would have. "Just do your homework. You know where the stash is for eating out money."

Mokuba could hear the two laughing. Not at him, but at each other. He couldn't really argue with Seto at the moment. He didn't want to. And, he certainly didn't want to be around in case things got loud.


	18. He Made Us His

((Seto conceived in August and is due in May – Jou conceived in November and is due in August – Marik conceived in December and is due in September.  
There will probably be one more chapter.))

--

Yami wanted to be there for him, but unfortunately there was no room in the ambulance. There had been plenty of time for the 'I told you so' phrase, but he hadn't. He knew his lover didn't miss a beat, not even a day. If only it had been Saturday he would have been at home and not at school when their babies had decided it was time… They always came at what seemed like the worst time. He watched regretfully as his fingers slipped from Seto's grip. He managed to get out an 'I'll see you soon' before the doors were slammed shut.

The rain pounded down on him, not letting up for even a second as he climbed into the window. Before he even had the door close the driver was already in progress of following the ambulance. However, luck wasn't on their side, and no one really cared about the car behind the ambulance. They all filed back in line for the commute once the ambulance had sped past, leaving the limo dead locked.

Of all times for all of today's events! Could one thing go right? Yami growled in frustration as he threw out the door of the limo. He'd have better luck on foot. He shook his head to the offering of the umbrella; it would only slow him down. He weaved his way out of traffic, and onto the sidewalk.

Yami wanted to get their as quick as possible. The fastest way was down the back alley of the arcade and through the construction site of the new outlet mall. His clothes didn't matter at this moment in time. Mud sloshed up to his knees as run through puddle after puddle. He could hardly see a thing as the rain beat harder. Lighting lit up the sky, and thunder cracked around him like fire crackers. The storm was getting worse… It was too late to turn back. The dry limo sounded inviting, but his lover needed him. And, if he had chosen the dry limo he'd still be held up in traffic. The hospital was in site, and all of this was worth it. Being soaked to the bone, and chilled thoroughly as if he had been in the freezer for months.

Yami tried his best to skid to a stop as lightening stuck the tree before him and burst into flames. On his back he fell, what caused it he didn't know. It was a muddy mess barely visible to the human eye as the rain continued to pound. He heard the heart wrenching crack of the tree, the groan of steel…

--

"Call it…" The doctor said regretfully as he began to prepare the papers.

"May 8th at 10:32 am." The nurse said shakily, as she dug through the muddy, blood soaked teens pockets to find some identification. Everything fell from her hands when she read off the name of the boy from the license. It was already hard enough to swallow the horrible death of the boy, but having to tell Kaiba that the father of his children was dead… Everyone had come to know the couple very well.

Every inch of Seto was exhausted, and drugged. But, there was his greatest accomplishment sitting on his stomach, two beautiful babies. He glanced at the clock… Still no Yami. He didn't know whether to cry or to be angry; his emotions were still all over the place, and the drugs didn't help.

The door swung open as a group of nurses piled into the room where Kaiba was resting. Two of them took the babies so they could be fed. Another pair gave him a cheek up. And, once they were gone two were left sitting in a chair. It was apparent they were trying to be brave, but were just a bundle of nerves.

Seto was use to being examined again and again, so this wasn't any different. He listened to every word they said, and did everything they asked. His heart sank though when the room cleared and there still was no Yami, but instead two more nurses. What could possibly be wrong with him that they looked as if death had crawled into the room itself. He braced himself for what he considered could be the worst.

Both nurses stood up. Fixing the sheets, and fluffing the pillows; they acted as if it was their job to be there just to make him as comfortable as possible.

"Just tell me!" Kaiba growled. He was the head of a major corporation… There wasn't anything he couldn't handle. He studied both of the nurses who had found everything more interesting than him. Both who still fiddled with everything but the words.

"Today at 10:32 am…" The red headed nurse wrung her hands. This wasn't as easy because it was someone they knew. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. "Yami Mutuo passed away."

…That news was the news Seto couldn't handle. But instead of going ballistic, he went even calmer.

"He put up a good fight." The brown headed nurse said. "But, when they brought him in he'd already lost a lot of blood, and suffered what should have been a fatal blow to his head…" She knew that this wasn't the time for discussing the details, but she knew Kaiba and that he would want to know what they knew. "We'll have the full report later."

Kaiba couldn't even move his head to nod or work his dry mouth. He didn't even have the ability to cry… He didn't think he had the ability to function at this moment.

--

The report of the specifics of Yami's injuries lay on his desk. It was still incredibly hard to swallow, and he still hadn't cried over the loose of his lover. He felt that he had to be the strong one for his children, and for the others that were 'close' to Yami… Especially Yuugi.

Seto messed with a couple of buttons on his black suite as he leaned against the podium. He was weak from the birth, but even weaker from what was building up inside. Everyone that Yami had affected was sitting before him.

"No one person ever owned him, not even his heart. But we all captivated it… And, because of that we are all his in some way or another." Seto began before swallowing the lump that was stuck in his throat. "Despite the quarrels, and the grudges he found ways to tangle a sophisticated web so that we could all get along…" He had to force himself not to cry. "I just hope that time doesn't wither what he had built…" He felt himself bolting down the aisle. He didn't want anyone to see him cry after all he had to be strong.

Yuugi stood up feeling as if there was a need to fill the space that Seto had occupied. There was enough shock with the death of his brother, there didn't need to be more, especially if Seto was finally willing to grieve. Every feature of his face was puffy, and tear stained. He stood there silently at a loose for words that had just been there moments ago.

Everyone looked at one another. It was as if a silent agreement washed over them. It was as if they realized how short life was, and how true Seto's words were. And, one by one they made their way to the podium where Yuugi stood. No one spoke, they all stood there wordless. But it was powerful.


End file.
